Into the Wormhole
by Teller15-djb
Summary: Tired of his boring life on Earth, fifteen year old Shawn Parker wishes nothing more than to escape. Adventure soon finds him when he and his dog, Star, are sucked into the "mythical" Land of Ooaa. Only there can Shawn learn the truth behind the mysterious dream that keeps plaguing him. Part 1 of the Mixed Dimensions trilogy.
1. Prologue: It Again

Plot Summey: Tired of his boring life on Earth, fifteen year old Shawn Parker wishes nothing more than to escape. Adventure soon finds him when he and his dog, Star, are sucked into the "mythical" Land of Ooaa. Only there can Shawn learn the truth behind the mysterious dream that keeps plaguing him. Part 1 of the Mixed Dimensions trilogy.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: So this is my first official story on this site.

Clockwork: What do you mean official?

Teller14-djb: You should all or most of you know my friend Clockwork here from Danny Phantom.

Clockwork: Hello. Now what did you mean by "_official_".

Teller14-djb: That is an excellent question. It's not _exactly_ the first story in this timeline but we'll get to that later. For now just enjoy my friend Shawn do his thing with…well, do I have to say it.

Clockwork: Do you think they can handle the truth?

Teller14-djb: Can anyone but our family really? Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Adventure Time Mixed Dimensions

Part 1: Into the Wormhole

Prologue: It Again

Shawn's POV

_**I was running. The cool wind rushed along my face, the warmth of the grass brushed against my toes. Night had fallen along the land, wherever it was. I ran along a hill that never seemed to end. A small part of me wanted to give up and roll down the mount, but an even bigger part was screaming for me to go a little while more. I wasn't running for the sake of it, I was running FROM something! At the time, it could've been anything. A villain, a bad dream or even myself. Whatever it was though, it wasn't letting up. As I finally gained enough consciousness to look upwards…**_

-0.0-

I jolted up from my resting spot. My breathing was heavy and constant. My dog, who I had named Stellar when we found her, looked up at me worriedly. As I clutched my chest I began to look at the clock. "4:35," I sighed. "Only three minutes earlier than last night eh Star?" The Alaskan Husky whimpered in response. My door opened to reveal my mother. "That dream again," she asked. I nodded. "Still cant figure it out?" I shook my head. My mother sighed. She went over towards my desk and took out the log. This log was for my reoccurring dream. Only one of the few "perks" of having a therapist for a parent. "What do we get to add this time?"

"I was trying to look around again," I answered. "Oh Shawn we've talked about this," she began. "In order for your mind to process the dream, you need to quit resisting and just let the dream take its natural course." "But this time was different," I defended. "Go on." I suddenly was at a loss for words. "Mmhmm. Goodnight Shawn." With that my mother closed the door to my bedroom. I looked over to the clock again. "You can go back to sleep now Star," I said. "There are only a couple more hours until I have to go to school." Star let out a yawn and the two of us lie down in my bed and drift off to sleep.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Okay. That was just about the shortest chapter ever. But don't worry the action kinda starts in the next chapter. Coming up: Shawn's best friend and a food fight.

Clockwork: I know it bombed but please review anyway.

Teller14-djb: Hey!

Clockwork: And if you have any questions about Teller's stories, characters, plots or anything, send them to his PM or post in the comments.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	2. So It Began

A/N:

Teller14-djb: So no reviews from the last chapter.

Clockwork: Disappointed?

Teller14-djb: A little.

Clockwork: I told you it stunk.

Teller14-djb: Shut it Chronos it was only the prologue. I refuse to give up. So maybe I should just start the next two chapters today. You'll notice that Shawn talks a little differently starting now. That's because before he was introducing us as an adult. Now he's talking like a regular kid because he doesn't know as much yet. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 1: So It Began

Shawn's POV

The best part of my life is the fact that I'm an only child. Scratch that, I would kill for a sibling. My mom and dad are always busy because of their jobs. My mom's a child therapist and my dad works for a video-game company. That at least sounds cool right? Free unreleased video-games, a chance to meet the voice-over actors, even a few cameo appearances. Ha, _WRONG_! What it really means is less time home with me. The only upside to my parents is that when they are around they try their hardest to spend it with me.

Lately though things have been a little complicated. Ever since I started high school, my parents have had to work their tails off just to please a bunch of ungrateful brats when they're only child is alone dealing with his own problems. I heard a yawn and glanced over to my dog, Star. "Morning," I said. "Bark bark," she replied. Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Star. She's actually one of the perks in my life. We have no idea where she came from. We found her outside when a storm was around during the summer. I took her in and after a few promises my parents let me keep her.

Ever since then, Star has been at my side. Save for school. Which reminds me…"Time to get up girl. Only one more day until the weekend." "Bark." Star shook herself then hopped off my bed. I jump off too then opened my door letting Star onto the house. I went to the bathroom and within five minutes I was ready for school. "Incoming," I called sliding down the rail leading down the stairs to the entrance of my house. I landed, walked past the living room to the left and entered the kitchen.

"Time to eat." I poured Star her favorite dog treats and a saucer of water. I made myself some toast and we ate our breakfast. "Come on Star. We have to go now before I miss the bus." "Bark." I put Star's leash on and we walked outside. Star is one obedient puppy. It didn't take that long to train her even. Only a few weeks of chasing her down the street and we had set up a routine for the both of us. When school reared its head, Star seemed to understand, which is weird. I mean, she's only a dog right?

Star sniffed at a tree but kept walking. "Picky picky." "Bark bark." "Fine take all the time you need. But for the record, my bus driver is getting really tired of the whole my-dog-wouldn't-go excuse." As if on cue, Star found a tree to do her, um, business in. "Weird dog," I mumbled. She finished her biz and I went to check on the results. Nothing; must've been a number one. I dropped her off inside my house and got backpack. "See ya later Star." "Bark bark." I closed the door and ran to the gate of my community. "Come on. Come on." My bus drove by. I threw my bag over the fence then hopped over myself. The chase began to my next bus stop.

Yeah, this is normal for me. I usually miss the bus thanks to Star. I'm fine with it though. I get my morning workout this way. I ran across the street, jumped over a fence, swam across the Filkin's pool and made it just in time. "Cutting rather close there Shawn," my bus driver said. "You now Larry my dog," he cut me off. "Yeah yeah she wouldn't hurry. What do ya feed her anyway?" "Obviously too much." I walked down the isle and sat down next to my best friend, Luna Note. She looked down at my clothes. "Filkin's pool again," Luna asked. "This time there were no pool toys at least," I answered.

Luna handed me a towel from her bag. I washed myself off and she put it back. Luna is in a word, unusual. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Its just the things she says and does are a little on the strange side. But she's still the coolest friend I have. The _only_ friend I have. We met at the beginning of the school year and since we were both made outcasts, we stuck together. Isn't that how most high school friendships start anyway? Now I'm sure you don't wanna here about my boring classes so let's just skimp ahead to where this day went from bad to worse.

Enter…the bully.

Brad Fisher's his name, but Luna and I just call him Fish Face Fisher. Neither of us understands why but the name just sticks. Anyway I was in the lunch line when the idiot showed up out of the blue and pushed my food all over me. "Watch it Weston," he laughed. I could've sworn I heard Luna growl but I was too focused on not engaging with Fish Face. "Why don't you freak off Fisher," Luan spoke. 'What are you doing,' I mouthed. 'Trust me,' she replied.

"What was that Note," Fisher asked her. "She didn't say anything," I defended. "Butt out wimp," he said pushing me to a nearby table. I bumped into it and shook my head. I saw Fish Face moving closer to Luna who just stood her ground. Brad took it a step too far when he grabbed her shirt collar. "He wouldn't hit a girl would he," a boy at the table I was next to asked. Fisher raised up his fist. "Yes he would," a girl sitting with him answered. I saw an apple he had. "Mind if I borrow this," I said taking it. I aimed fast and threw it at Fisher's head. "Bull's-eye."

Fisher put his hand down and glared at me. "You did not just do that," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm calling you out Fisher," I smirked. "Now let Luna go." "Want her? You can have her!" He pushed her towards me and I helped her stand. "Look out," she screamed. "A glob of food flew passed us as Luna pulled me down. We looked over the table and saw that the kid I took the apple from got hit. The girl he was sitting with started laughing. He grabbed some chilly from his plate and threw it at her.

She smirked at him and tossed her Shepard's Pie in his direction. He ducked and it hit a group of kids. "You thinking what I'm thinking," Luna asked me. I reached and grabbed some chilly, handing her some. "Let's do it," I answered. "FOOD FIGHT," we shouted in unison. We threw our chilly and the chow clash was on. Everyone was in on the act. Luna and I stayed under the table dodging the rations that came our way. "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met," I laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she giggled. "Now what?" I looked around and saw the door to the halls. "Let's bail."

We crawled mercenary style under the tables. Only scraps reached us but we brushed them off. "Look out," Luna shouted pushing me out of the way of a hunk of meat. It hit her in the face and she lay on the floor defeated. "Go on without me," she said dramatically. "Yeah not gonna happen," I said. "Why?" "For two reasons. One, we're best friends so we're in this together…" This made her smile. "…and two, you were hit with a chicken leg. You can go on." This made her laugh. "Let go once in a while buzz kill," she smirked.

We continued our voyage and made it towards the door. We high fived and kept crawling. I pushed the door open and Luna crawled through. "Come on," she said. She grabbed me hand to help me up, but my foot was being pulled back into the cafeteria. Luan pulled hard but lost her balance. I was pulled up by Fish Face who held his fist up to me. "Any last words," he said. I heard a throat clear causing us to look to the left and see our principal. "We are so screwed," I face palmed myself.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: It turned out Shawn was a hero even before he knew it.

Clockwork: Yeah. How many people can say that they stood up to their high school bully?

Teller14-djb: I can.

Clockwork: And how did that turn out for you?

Teller14-djb: Considering that we're now friends and he's no longer tormenting anybody else in school, I'd say better than Shawn.

Clockwork: Hopefully this chapter will get some reviews.

Teller14-djb: Here's hoping. Coming up: Shawn's punishment and his way into the action.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	3. Unintentional Exodus

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Ready for the next chapter? I hope so.

Clockwork: How do you think Shawn is doing with Bradley and Ms. Eastman?

Teller14-djb: Let's find out CW. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 2: Unintentional Exodus

Shawn's POV

Brad set me down and put his hands behind his back. Every kid in the cafeteria stopped throwing food and sat down. It was eerily silent in there for a while, until I asked Ms. Eastman, "How did you get here so fast?" She stepped to the side to reveal Luna. "You saved me so I thought I'd return the favor," she said. _That_ made me smile. Many people wonder why I'm friends with her but to me the answer is simple: it doesn't matter how weird she seems, Luna is the most loyal person there is.

"Now then," Ms. Eastman crossed her arms. "Which one of you started this mess?" Fisher pointed at me but everyone else in the cafeteria pointed to _him_. "Bradley Fisher, my office. Now." Fish Face grumbled a few words before he stormed off. "Now as for the rest of you, I will check the security cameras to see what really happened. So hopefully you're all telling the truth. And you two." Ms. Eastman talked quieter to Luna and me. "Keep looking after each other." When she left the room, the bell rang signaling it was time for our next class.

-AT-

"I'm home Star," I called as I opened the door to my house. To my surprise, Mom was standing at the stairs cross armed and glaring at me with Dad by her side. "And apparently so are you two." "Anything you want to explain to us," Dad questioned. "I got a ninety-five in my math exam?" They still glared. "Okay eighty-five." "Anything involving lunch?" "Luna," I whispered. Star finally showed up and sat next to me. "Looks like it's time to feed Star so I'll just-" "Not so fast."

"Ms. Eastman called," Mom explained. "She said you started a food fight at lunch. To save your friend." Star started whimpering uncontrollably. "Maybe I should feed her no-" "Up bub. Stay. Both of you." I looked at Star who looked back at me with a saddened expression. "Now I commend you heroics today, but there's still a matter of your punishment." "A week?" "Try a month." I walked into the kitchen grabbed Star's food and bowl and stormed up the steps with her. "It figures the one time you're here for me is for grounding," I called angrily down the staircase.

I slammed my door, set up Star's meal and sat on my bed. Star jumped on and looked at me worriedly. "Sorry I lost my cool back there." That didn't seem to do it for the pup. She stared at me the same as before but I realized she didn't look worried. She looked scared. Sorry for me even. "What? Are you hiding something from me?" Star turned around and lay down. "Alright fine. We'll talk later." I turned on the TV and decided to watch the last fifteen minutes of Adventure Time. "Boy do I wanna get out of this place."

-AT-

The sound of a hum woke me from my sleep. I saw the time was now midnight. I felt my arm being nudged so I turned to see Star. I got up still wearing my blue pajamas. Star jumped off of my bed to trail me. The humming stopped, but only to have a blinding yellow light replace it. When I opened my eyes I found that the light was coming from under my bed. I ducked down and saw that the light was more like a rip. "What the-" I was cut off when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the break.

Star gripped my night clothes with her teeth. If there was ever a time that Physics class made sense to me was now. And what I learned is that if the force on one side is stronger than the opposing side, the object goes towards the side with the strongest force. And with the way Star was biting, it looked like we were both going on a ride. I looked down at the hand and saw that it was blue. "No way," I whispered. The hand pulled the both of us in causing the portal to close.

We were flung to what appeared like a grassy plain. I grabbed Star form my leg and held her tight. "This one's gonna hurt," I winced. I collapsed on the ground and Star jumped out of my hands. I closed my eyes trying to let the pain subside. "What's your problem," I heard a familiar voice ask. "Luna," I wondered. "Not exactly." I opened my eyes and saw Star. "Surprise," she said. Wait. She _SAID_?! "I'll explain later," she told me. I was so startled by this that all I could muster was a nod.

"My problem," a raspy voice spoke, "is you two." I looked up to see the…the _ICE KING_ hovering above us! "We didn't do anything to you," Star yelled to him. "It's not what you did," a more feminine raspy voice sounded. _ICE QUEEN_?! "It's what you're going to do." She stepped out from behind him with an evil smirk on her face. Their hands started glowing. "Now to finish the job." They shot an ice bolt at us but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see…oh great. First the Ice Dorks and now Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake? _Together_?! What the cabbage is going on?

"Stay back," Jake the dog told us. "This is hero biz," Fionna added. "I got 'em," Cake called stretching her arms. She looped them around the Ice Royals but Ice King zapped her arms allowing them to escape. Finn bent his grass sword into a boomerang and threw it at the Ice King which ricocheted off his crown and to the Ice Queen's. With their crowns knocked off, the Ice Royals fell to the ground. They switched crowns in the rush before they flew away defeated.

Finn's grass sword came back to him and reverted back into a wristband. "And that's why this thing is Algebraic," he gloated. "I can't believe it," said shaking my head. I felt something wrap around me and pull. "Hey what the-" "Calm down dude I'm here to help," Jake soothed. I stopped resisting and let Jake stand me up. He let go and they all stared at me. "Star," I asked angrily. "What are we doing here? And follow-up if I may: How can you talk?!"

"All animals can talk in Ooaa," Cake told me. "Ooaa," I asked. "When Ooo and Aaa merged we decided to call it Ooaa to make everyone happy." "So how come your not in any episodes together?" "We're saving that for a later season," Fionna answered. "Oka-Wait a second! You all _know_ you're in a TV show?" "Yeah," Finn said. "Remember how Jake told me about the 2d mirror stuff in 'All the Little People'?" "Yeah." "That's how it is here. You can see us but we can't see you," Fionna finished.

"We should probably see Bubblegum about these two before it gets dark," Cake said noticing the sun's position. "I'll lead the way," Fionna said taking out her pink crystal sword. "I thought that was a fake," Star observed. Who woulda guessed she'd actually paid attention to what I watch. "It was but I had Gumball make me a new one," Fionna smirked. "Come on you three," an enormous Jake called with Finn on his back. "Let's GO!" Giant Cake scooped Fionna up. "Can you do that," I asked Star. "Dream on. You're walking," Star smirked. The whole way there only one thought came to me: this is one weird dream.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Not bad huh Clockwork?

Clockwork: I've read better.

Teller14-djb: You can't let me have anything can you? Coming up: Bubblegum explains the multiverses to Shawn and Star and Shawn gets new wardrobe.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	4. New Friends

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Thanks to my reviewers I'm going to write the story a little differently.

Clockwork: And thanks to a request for Shawn Teller is going to post three chapters today. Ready?

Teller14-djb: As I'm gonna be. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 3: New Friends

Shawn's POV

"Alrighty Star," I said to Star half way to the Candy Kingdom. "It's time to talk."

"About what," she wondered.

"About how you can…ya know."

"Oh. Well truth be told, I don't know how I can talk. I've done it for so long it's just natural. Much like how humans do it."

"Okay then. How about when you found me?"

Star stopped walking. She stared at me weirdly. This time I was certain she thought that I was crazy. Maybe she's right though. I mean this all couldn't possibly be real. If anything my Mom's told me was right then I'm probably having an epiphany dream. But then I thought of something: what if it's not a dream? I can buy the fact that Star can talk. That seems to be the only thing that makes sense here. But these guys actually _realize_ they're in their own show. It's just a little much to take in. Wait. Where was I? Oh right. Star looked at me questionably.

"I didn't find you," she said. "My Dad di-"

I looked up and saw that Cake had grabbed her. Star started laughing. I felt Jake pull me up to him and Finn.

"And I thought cats and dogs hated each other," I said.

"If they saved our lives, they're cool," Star smiled.

Jake and Cake raced to the Candy Kingdom. This seemed normal enough. Or at least normal for them from what I've seen in the show. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was a cartoon too. It's weird being 2d. You kinda feel a little flat. No pun intended. I really needed to eat. This made me worry for the Candy People. But if it was a dream why should I care?

"So your another human," Finn asked. "Where are you from?"

"The past," I answered.

"Before the Great Mushroom War."

"What's it like to live with other humans," Jake questioned.

"Trust me, it gets real old, real fast."

"It can't be that bad living on Earth," Fionna piped up.

"Oh sure you guys can think that. You've never been there a day in your life. Earth doesn't really stink. It's the people _on there_ who keep fogging up the ozone. Then there's school. Adults stick you in a bunch of rooms for seven hours straight; and the only break they give you is lunch and it's so early that by the time school's over you're still hungry." "Now honey it can't be that bad," Cake said.

"If my friend Luna was here she'd tell you. At least with her and Star around, Earth isn't so bad."

Star started whimpering again. She's been doing that a lot lately. I started to wonder if there was anything wrong with her. Hey. I used to whimper when I didn't tell my parents something. This happened when I was around six or seven so I learned to control it. But that didn't stop the past from giving me an idea in the present.

"Star? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Um…we're here!"

I looked ahead to see the gate to the Candy Kingdom. It was a wall made entirely out of a gingerbread cookie. My stomach grumbled and my eyes grew wide. Much like Star's when she waits for her breakfast.

"Can I eat it," I wondered.

"We'd have to cut you open," Fionna engaged.

"You're joking right?"

Fionna stared at me blankly for a moment.

"This way guys," she ordered.

Cake walked off and Jake trailed off after her.

"Is she always this hostile," I asked the guys.

"You think this is bad," Jake said, "try taking off her hat."

"What happens then?"

"Let's just say that the womping we give the Ice King is harmless," Finn told me.

My eyes widened even more.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side."

I hopped off Jake and landed at the gate. Star saw me and dropped off Cake as well. I caught her before she hit the ground then placed her by my side. Jake and Cake noticed us and turned around.

"Aren't ya comin'," Cake questioned.

"I think it might freak the Gum Royals out to see us," I explained. "So you four should probably go warm them up first and we'll stay here for now."

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come along," Jake asked.

"We'll call if there's any problem," Star told them.

The two nodded then walked towards the Candy Castle. I sat down on the ground and took up a scoop of sidewalk-brittle to munch on. At least I wasn't eating any Candy People; who speaking of which were watching us creepily. Three candy corn kids gained enough courage to walk cover to us. All they did though was stand there, watching me. It was kinda weirding me out because usually the only time people were this close to me was in class. Ya know, save for Star and Luna.

"Are you a human," the Christmas colored girl one asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you from here," the regular colored boy asked.

"Not exactly."

"Why do you look like Finn with short hair," the smallest regular colored girl asked.

"Why do you three ask so many questions?"

"Can we climb on your head?"

"Actually n-"

The little candy corns jumped me before I could say no. And what did that cause? A sea of candy children to dog-pile me. I looked over to Star and saw that all she was doing was laughing. She was on her back with her hands on her stomach while I was knee-deep in candy kid feet. Why did I just rhyme? Not the point. I think _this_ counted as a problem.

-AT-

No One's POV

The heroic quad of Ooaa busted through the doors to the Invention Room of the Candy Castle. They all started talking at the same time while Prince Gumball was supporting Princess Bubblegum on his shoulders while she was screwing in a loose bolt.

"QUIET," she shouted. "If Gumball tips us over it could damage our device. Now one at a time and quit donkin' around guys."

"Remember when we first got to Ooo and you almost fainted when you saw us," Fionna asked the irked royal.

"Don't tell me…"

"Ice King and Ice Queen brought in another," the six of them unitized.

"FIIIIIIN!"

Bubblegum jumped off Gumball's back and they all ran towards the noise that came from outside. They stopped as soon as they saw a multicolored glob of candy children.

"Sweetie where's your friend," Cake asked a hysterical Star.

"He's…ha ha…He…ha…over there…ha ha," Star slightly answered through her hilarity.

"Hey hero," Shawn called raising his hand through the kids. "A little help please?"

A/N:

Clockwork: Part one of the Newness Chapters, check.

Teller14-djb: Do you seriously need that checklist?

Clockwork: Just because you're unorganized doesn't mean I have to be.

Teller14-djb: This coming from the guy who interferes in almost every timeline and _causes_ disorder?

Clockwork: Fair point.

Teller14-djb: The next chapter explains how Shawn got his clothes, which _sounds_ easy. But this is post-apocalyptic Earth so nothing is easy.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	5. New Wardrobe

A/N:

Teller14-djb: So Shawn found himself under a pile of candy children as soon as he got into the kingdom.

Clockwork: And you ask _why_ I don't trust you alone in strange lands.

Teller14-djb: Do you wanna interfere?

Clockwork: What's done is done.

Teller14-djb: Whatever. Let's just keep this going. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 4: New Wardrobe

Shawn's POV

"How did you get like this," I heard Princess Bubblegum ask me.

"Well your highness long story short Ice Royals, portal, heroes rescue, Candy Kingdom, dog-pile, Star laughing over there," I answered in a breath. "Now I don't mean to sound needy or anything but…WITHOUT OXYGEN I CAN'T BREATH!"

I felt a hand grip mine and yank until I was completely out of the heap of candy kids. Star was still out of control with laughter until I glared at her. When I did, she sat upright with a weak smile on her face. I shook my head at her and she mouthed, 'Sorry' in response. That reminded me of Luna. And how would Star know how to do that? I needed to start piecing this thing together.

"Sorry about the candy children," Gumball apologized. "They don't know about stranger danger yet."

"As long as the marshmallows aren't up in flames, it's no biggy."

"The little candy corn girl was right," Star said trying to regroup. "You and Finn _do_ look alike. Ya know if your hair was longer, it'd be dead on."

Finn and I stared at each other observantly. He started mirroring me; or I mirrored him? Either way we were copying each other.

"How about a hat," Fionna suggested.

"What," Finn and I synchronized sounding the same. "Quit that. Alright, I'm done now."

"Maybe if we got you some new clothes you look more like-"

"New clothes," I asked.

Fionna nodded her head and I darted off in the opposite direction. I felt string go around my arm so I scratched up the pavement in resistance.

"No," I struggled.

"What's the deal with getting some new clothes," Jake asked.

"Little known fact about Earth," I said fighting the air, "before school starts for the year, parents take you shopping for clothes. And once you go, _they_ pick out what you're gonna wear and you have no say."

Jake pulled me over to them but I still wouldn't stop fighting it.

"Are ya done yet," Gumball asked dryly.

"Yes," I sighed in defeat.

"You better hand him to me," Cake said taking me from Jake. "This is women's work anyway."

"Please save me."

"We'll be back in an hour," Fionna told them.

"Its ironic how you want to help me but nobody's listening."

"Tell Lady I said hi," Jake called.

"I am so getting you butts back for this."

-AT-

So Star, Fionna, Cake and I headed towards the stables to see Lady Rainacorn. Well maybe not stables anymore, it was more like a farm. I guess she got an upgrade after she became pregnant. Which to me was weird. I learned in science that if two different species mate, they have no baby. Lady Rainacorn had five. Hmm. I didn't know I paid this much attention in school. But anyway, Cake had me tied up on her back while Star and Fionna walked inside.

"Lady we have some friends for you to meet," Fionna called.

"O, Piona, Keikeu. Eodi Jeikeu neun," Lady asked in Korean.

"I wish I knew what she said," I thought aloud.

"Only Jake knows," Fionna told me.

"Not quite," Star spoke. "Jeikeu, pingwa kkeom loyeolseu wa dasi kaendi wang-gug e issseubnida. Syon iissneun isang naneun Seutawa naui jeongsin-i ingan iya."

"You speak Korean too," I asked amazed.

"I can speak more languages than that. It's not as hard as you think to remember. Agassi , naega butag hal su issseubnikka?"

"Hwag-inhabnida. Dangsin-i Seuta leul pil-yolo mueos-ibnikka," Lady wondered.

"Dangsin-eun Syon ui os i deo manh-eun Pin gwa Piona cheoleom boige su issdamyeon uli ga gung-geumhae," Star asked her.

"Geuneun deuleseue jag-eun maldo bogo sip-eunde , dangsin-eun saeng-gaghaji anhneunda," Lady wondered making them both laugh.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," I worried.

"Naneun geugeos-eul hal su issdago saeng-gaghabnida," Lady said.

"Really," Star asked. "Thank you!"

"Munjegadoeji anhseubnida Seuta," Lady acknowledged.

"You heard her Cake," Star ordered. "Throw him up."

"Don't," I told Cake.

Without any regard to my words she threw me in the air. Lady Rainacorn swirled around me, keeping me up in the air. She cut my pajamas at the waist with her horn, making it a pair of jeans and a sweater. She then sliced it into a pair of _shorts_ and a _T-shirt_. Lastly she shot me with a rainbow beam making my new shorts navy blue and my new shirt baby blue. Boy style! Lady stopped the multicolored cyclone and set me down in front of the girls.

"Okay that there," I smiled, "_that_ was pretty rhombus."

"Now all you need is an animal hat," Cake reminded us.

A wolf howled outside. It had a fully black pelt and glowing blood-shot red eyes.

"Insanity Wolf," I breathed aloud.

"Is it evil," Cake asked.

"He once said the snack that smiled back isn't Goldfish but _children_. I think its fine to take him out."

"If your gonna skin his head for a hat, you might need a sword," Star suggested.

"Lady, did Finn happen to leave one behind?"

"Joesonghabnida Syon hajiman geuneun haji anh-assda," the Rainacorn shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh well. **ADVENTURE**," I yelled running towards the wolf without them.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Betcha didn't know Star was bilingual did ya? Someone important explains why later.

Clockwork: Shawn gave me another reason not to trust you guys alone. You're too impulsive.

Teller14-djb: That's why we have our friends around to stop us when we do something stupid.

Clockwork: True. One more Newness chapter to go and then we're taking a break for the week.

Teller14-djb: Father Time here kept nagging me about limits and bunk so starting next chapter, I'm gonna post on Mondays after the Adventure Time episodes air. So until then…

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	6. New Weapon

A/N:

Clockwork: Valentine's Day is coming. Any plans?

Teller14-djb: I'm just gonna do the same thing I do every year: 1. Stay out of my classmate's way, 2. Run everywhere I need to go and 3. Stay out of Cupid's way when he and Cleo try to attack me with Love Arrows. How about you?

Clockwork: I am going to sit in the Time Palace and watch the fun.

Teler14-djb: You're just…Sometimes you can be so…Silver tongue activate before I attack Clockwork.

Chapter 5: New Weapon

Star's POV

"You're goin' down Insanity Wolf," I screamed. "FOR THE DEAD BABIES!"

Fionna ran on Shawn's left riding on Cake's back while I was riding on Lady's was on his right.

"Are you _INSANE_," Cake yelled to Shawn.

"Like this wolf," he called back.

"Igeos-eun jeongmal nappeun aidieo Syon ibnida," Lady told him.

"I'm sorry, what did she say?"

"To paraphrase, QUITE BEING AND IDIOT," I screamed. "You might not make it out of this one."

"Hey, I've been stuck one boring Earth doing boring things my whole boring life. So_ if_ I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die with his skull on my head."

'When he rips your face off you'll get your wish,' I thought sarcastically.

"He's gone nuts," Cake said to me.

"No this is normal for him," I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Shawn catch," Fionna said throwing him her retractable sword. "Just wash it when you're done."

"Thanks," he smirked.

'And he thought I was his only friend,' I thought guiltily.

Truth be told I had more secrets that I kept from him. All of them involving my life. My family's life. And I promised myself that if Shawn made it out alive, I would tell him. Eventually. If there was ever a time I was glad Shawn had a weapon, that would be it. But then a thought came to me:

"Do you even know how to use a sword?"

"Nope," Shawn answered. "But I'll learn on the job."

'Great. There's no way _this_ could go wrong.'

The Insanity Wolf ran only a little bit ahead of us. That thing always creeped me out. At least Shawn was going to get rid of it. I hoped. I needed to think up a way to help him before he killed himself. Vörðurs always think on their feet to do their job. Maybe this is what Dad meant. Maybe it was time to step up and live up to the family name.

"That's it," I said. "Lady, Syon geoya yaggan-ui baeg-eob i pil-yohabnida. Naneun dangsin-i Jeongsin Neugdae ap-e mujigae bim eul ssogo sip-eo geulaeseo ulineun geuleul ttala jab-eul su issseubnida!"

"Algessseubnida," Lady Rainacorn responded.

She shot her Rainbow Beam in front of Insanity Wolf causing him to look troubled. He faced us. His glaring eye flashed red and his mouth foamed white. He retracted his claws preparing for a fight. He looked really big from up close. And he looked eviler when he smirked.

"Friends are like trees," he said. "They fall down when you hit them multiple times with an ax."

"No," Shawn debated retracting the sword. "Friends are like a forest. The more you have, the stronger they make you."

Shawn smiled and darted at Insanity Wolf. The wolf batted the sword but Shawn kept a good grip on it. He swung but only to have the wolf dodge the attacks. I wanted to jump in and end it but Shawn needed to do this. And I knew that if he didn't, what hope would both Ooaa and Earth have. Just another reason why I hate my job sometimes. Shawn did manage to slice Insanity Wolf's tail off, which only caused him to smirk.

"Having a fight with markers and the teacher asks, 'In what world is this necessary?'," Insanity Wolf started. "You say, 'MORTAL KOMBAT'!"

"Actually for me," Shawn argued, "it's more like a Smash Bros BRAWL!"

Insanity Wolf kicked Shawn over to a tree. I watched as a blade of grass crawled up Shawn's arm. I didn't notice the Insanity Wolf who pinned me down off of Lady's back.

"I'm gonna kill you so hard you will die to death," he told me.

I just screamed then closed my eyes waiting for my end.

"Yo Insanity," Shawn called holding both Fionna's sword and a grass blade. "I'm about to deck the halls with _your_ bloody corpse."

Shawn charged at the wolf and force him off of me. It was now the wolf who was pinned to the ground.

"You know what you taught me Insanity Wolf," Shawn started. "Fallen and you can't get up-"

Shawn brought the razors together and chopped off his head.

"-finish him."

I walked over to him and looked down at the Insanity Wolf. He was dead alright. The smell confirmed this. And Shawn is the one that caused it. This was good. Now if it had been the Courage Wolf, _then_ we might have to worry. Shawn pulled on the grass sword turning it into a windmill. He cleaned off Fionna's sword and Insanity Wolf's head after he gut it. Gross. He handed Fionna her sword and put on the new hat.

"Hey Lady," Shawn started to smile. "Can you make this white please."

Yes! Shawn wasn't corrupted. He was back to his old self again. Everything was going to be alright. Lady Rainacorn turned his hat white and Shawn looked at his new sword. I was relieved that he made it, but I was miffed that he even attempted the act in the first place. When he wasn't paying attention, I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you ever ever _ever_…pull another stupid stunt like that again Shawn," I warned him. "I can't protect you if you're dead."

"Sorry," he smiled. "I just had to do it."

"I know. And it's a good thing you did."

"Hey guys," I heard Finn call.

I got off of Shawn and he stood up. Finn and Jake ran up to us. Finn had something shiny in his hand that he held out towards us.

"Guys," Finn breathed. "We got you a new sword."

"Bubblegum made it," Jake added catching his wind.

It was a purple crystal which I guess retracted.

"Oh cool," Shawn said sheeting it. "But I kinda have another one."

The grass sword retracted than went back. Shawn's was different than Finn's in small ways. Shawn's was slightly smaller than Finn's and had a circular space embedded in it. A space big enough for a communicator. I wondered if Bubblegum would make him one when we get back to the kingdom. One thing still bothered me though:

"What do we do with him?"

"We carry out his last wish," Shawn said. "Feed the homeless to the homeless. Hey FOXES! Ya want something to eat. A decapitated Insanity Wolf is up for grabs."

We darted out of there before _we_ were on the menu. Next stop: the Candy Kingdom.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: For the record, Shawn's better at duel-sword handling than Finn.

Clockwork: But he doesn't have the retractable sword for long. Not until Nat-

Teller14-djb: CLOCKWORK! Let's not spoil the next story for them. Like I said, I'll post more after Monday's new Adventure Time episode so until then…

Clockwork: See ya around!


	7. Cosmic Encryption

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Well that was a weird episode.

Clockwork: Your life is weird.

Teller14-djb: You know what I mean. Weirder than the usual amount of weirdness. But we'll explain a few things about the show and what happened or is happening? Man I hate time references. Anyway we'll explain it this chapter. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 6: Cosmic Encryption

Star's POV

We were going to trek it to the Candy Kingdom but thankfully Lady Rainacorn volunteered to carry all of us. She is really nice. She's even as nice as Cake. Hmm. Never thought I'd call a cat caring. Then again, I never thought I'd be inside a cartoon. I've seen Adventure Time before so this place wasn't too unfamiliar for me. Dogs have a great sense of direction. Anyhow things were going okay until Finn vanished. This caused me to jump back.

"W-w-What happened to Finn," I asked baffled.

"Oh that," Fionna said. "It must be time for the show."

"What does that have to do with it," Shawn asked.

"When ever an episode starts we go into this temporary alternate reality and we just do our normal biz," Jake explained.

"Then why are _you_ still here Jake," I asked him.

"This must be a Finn deal. Hey look! We're here!"

Lady Rainacorn flew us to the Invention Room and we jumped into the window. Lady flew away and we found the Gum Royals writing stuff at their lab desk.

"We're back," Jake called making them jump.

"Ya ever here of knocking," Gumball questioned.

"Ever here of a surprise attack," Shawn batted friendly.

"Wise-guy huh? Let's see how smart you really are. You remember the episode 'The Lich'?"

"If I'm reading in between the lines right, the Enchiridion has something to do with this."

"Go on."

"Prismo's chamber. The room must be a bond towards the different universes. _And_ the reason why we could see you from the past."

"Nobody likes a show-off."

"And yet you hang out with these guys. No offense."

"You're only half correct," Bubblegum told him. "It seems the Ice King and Ice Queen managed to inadvertently pull up a portal into your world."

"Why would they want us," I wondered.

"We're still trying to figure that out. We were going to send you to the Ice Kingdom to find out but it's too late now. How about you guys go home and you can check tomorrow?"

"Alright," Cake said. "You two can just sleep at the tree fort."

"Thanks," I smiled. "We'll be out of your hair as soon as we figure out how to get home."

We jumped out the window and Lady caught us.

"Dangsin-eun eodi leul hyanghago," Lady asked.

"Namu yosae juseyo," I told her.

"Whoa you speak Korean," Jake questioned.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Nah. I only understand it. I just keep messing up curtain words."

"Gat-eun ttae dangsin-eun 'naneun baegopeuda ' eul uimi hal ttae 'naneun babo ibnida ' lago," Lady told him.

"Aw, Lady! You promised you wouldn't tell."

I smiled at the two. I didn't think that a mixed species relationship would go this well. Dad always told me there was magic in the world. And speaking of Dad, I couldn't wait to see him in my sleep. You see-

"We're here," Fionna called.

We all hoped off of Lady and waved her off. We opened the door and found Finn on the couch staring off at space.

"What the flip happened to you," Fionna asked him.

"Cinnamon Bun…and Flame Princess," he said still gazing at nothing.

"Oh," Shawn realized. "Don't go all soul searching man. These things happen. Probably not to you and _definitely_ not to Cinnamon Bun, but it happens."

"Maybe it's time you move on," I helped. "It's like my mom taught me, 'El amor adolescente es como un niño de dos años, ingenuo e impredecible. Sólo cuando madura, se vuelve puro'."

"And what does that mean," Shawn questioned.

"It means, 'Puppy love is like a two year old, naive and unpredictable. Only when it matures, it becomes pure,' in Spanish. You should pay more attention in that class."

"How did you know I-"

"I'm beat," I fake yawned. "Goodnight!"

I plopped on the couch and rested before there was an objection.

"I guess that means we'll take the couch," I heard Shawn say.

"Need a blanket," Cake offered.

"Nah. I'll just sleep as is. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," they called back in unison.

I heard them go upstairs and Shawn lay down on the couch with me.

"Goodnight Star," he whispered.

When he rubbed my head I sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relief, if anything it was a melancholy sigh.

'Okay Star,' I thought to myself, 'it'll all be fine. Shawn's alive, he likes it in Ooaa and he's not evil. Maybe this whole thing won't happen again. We just need to make a few changes. One of which is me telling him that _I'm_…maybe that's not such a good idea. Last time I only made things worse.'

"That's only because you waited so long to tell him," a familiar voice said to me.

I opened my eyes and saw an adult male Alaskan Husky with a blue glow around him staring at me from the window. I got off the couch quietly and walked over to the dog who I know all too well.

'You should really stay out of my thoughts Dad," I thought opening the window.

"Stop thinking so loud and I might," he retorted.

He didn't jump through so I guessed I had to go out there. I carefully crawled to the roof and took up the spot in front of him.

"So what did you want to see me about," I asked him.

"Clockwork thought it was best I should tell you not to worry," he told me.

"How can I not worry? We had a close call today of Shawn's evilness."

"And how many times has Insanity fallen? Look, the past is the past."

"But we've lived the past countless times. Eventually we have to cut the cord on this."

"We will…in time. For now just relax and trust in your instincts. Things'll be different this time around. Just trust in yourself and listen to your gut. And when you find it at best, do what you must to protect your family."

Dad nuzzled me and I returned the gesture.

"Alright Dad," I smiled. "I'll try. Where are you and mom this time anyway?"

"You'll know soon enough," he quoted again.

"It's been soon enough."

"One adventure at a time. I must go before the moon gets any higher. Be safe."

With that, Dad opened a portal back to the Astral Planes. He stepped through an the portal closed.

"I will Dad," I whispered. "I promise."

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Like I said before, this isn't the first story in the timeline.

Clockwork: What that means is for us, everything that is or is going to happen, has happened before.

Teller14-djb: Don't believe us. Fine. Now I had no help from anything at all okay? Listen to me here: The next episode of Adventure Time is going to say who Betty _really_ is and it goes more into how Simon got the crown in the first place to become the Ice King.

Clockwork: Don't tell them anything else about the future.

Teller14-djb: Fine. By the way, I like how you weaseled your way in there Time.

Clockwork: Thank you.

Teller14-djb: And since it's my B-day tomorrow, I decided to post this today. And for my present from you, I would like lots of reviews.

Clockwork: Or any at all with the way this is going.

Teller14-djb: Anyway…happy belated Valentines Day.

Teller14-djb: See ya around!


	8. Plans on Ice

A/N:

Teller14-djb: We're close to home for this story after this chapter. But we still have more adventures to tell.

Clockwork: This _is_ a trilogy after all. But it's more of a time of discovery for Shawn.

Teller14-djb: You can't once just go along with things, can you? You always have to go mystic on us, don't you?

Clockwork: Ask too many questions, you do. Time for the next chapter, it is.

Teller14-djb: Whatever you say Yoda. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 7: Plans on Ice

Shawn's POV

_**I was running. The cool wind rushed along my face, the warmth of the grass brushed against my toes. Night had fallen along the land, wherever it was. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'This stupid dream again.' I ran along the hill that never seemed to end. Again, I felt a small part of me want to give up and roll down the mount, but as always here, an even bigger part was screaming for me to go further with this. I finally gained enough consciousness to look upwards, and there I saw it…**_

_**Chaos. Absolute, unprecedented, unsought, genuine, complete and utter destruction.**_

_**The grass was brown and shriveled, which caused my feet to ache. I coughed for the air felt like toxic on my lungs. I finally realized where I was. 'This is Ooaa,' I thought trying to preserve oxygen. The raging wind fell silent and a malicious laughter occupied the space. I looked out onto the horizon and witnessed a monster begin to grow off the ground and into the clouds. Curly horns, a skull for a head, fire coming out of it's ancient hands. "The lich," I breathed. He turned in my direction and I screamed as he shot fire at me.**_

-0.0-

"Shawn," I heard as I was beginning to gain consciousness. "Shawn wake up. Wake up. HEY!"

"I'm up," I jolted awake.

I surveyed the room and saw Star staring at me.

"Oh thank god," I breathed. "Star I had a long dream where the Ice King and Ice Queen sent us to Ooaa and you were talking and you spoke Korean and-"

"Um, that wasn't a dream," she told me.

"Oh come on! How much sanity do I have left?!"

"Not a lot when you shout into the air," Cake answered startling me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to here you call out the Lich," Jake replied flipping the eggs. "What the grog was that about anyway?"

"Nothing. Just some stupid reoccurring dream I keep having."

"For how long?"

"Ever since Christmas vacation hit."

"Anything new happen this time," Star asked.

"Apart from seeing the Lich, no."

I got up and did my, um, morning routine, in the bathroom. It was a bit of a challenge because my mind for some reason was set on school. Every few minutes or so I kept reminding myself that school didn't exist anymore. One of the few perks on time travel. Anyway once I finished, I went over to the table to eat breakfast. Jake and Cake made Everything Burritos. I dug right in while Star picked at it.

"Much different from dog food isn't it," I teased.

"What's even in this thing," she questioned.

"Emery kond o breafeat fud," Finn muffled.

"In English please?"

"He said every kind of breakfast food," I clarified. "How's that for bilingualism?"

"Oh sure, _that_ you understand," Star batted.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"We should probably see what the Ice Dweebs brought you here for," Fionna spoke. "And we better do it before the show starts. We only have a few hours."

"What time is it," I asked.

"Its Noon dude," Jake told me, making almost choke on my burrito.

"I am so late for sch-"

I stood up and got weird looks from all of them. I mentally face palmed myself when I realized my stupidity.

"Right," I said sitting down again. "No school in the future. Got it"

"Didn't you say you _hated_ school," Cake recalled.

"I do. My mind just won't let me forget about it though. Maybe that's because Luna's still-"

"Do you smell that," Star interrupted.

Jake and Cake sniffed the air with Star. Luckies. They get superpowers _and_ super-senses.

"It's coming from the Candy Kingdom," Jake exclaimed.

Jake and Cake grew their bodies but their heads stayed the same size. Finn and Fionna grabbed their packs and hoped on their pals. Even Star got on Cake. They were about to leave but then the oversized animals turned to face me standing behind them.

"Ya coming or what," Finn asked.

"I think I'll this one to the profession**ALS,"** I screamed when Star grabbed my collar with her teeth. "Star!?"

"Your coming," she threw me on Jake, "and that's that."

They raced to the kingdom. I decided to memorize the path just in case I may need to know later. Let's see, over the meadow, through the candy woods and we were there. Just like the song, only to a much weirder place. When Jake stepped through the bridge-gate, I saw that everything was caught in flames.

"This can't be Flame Princess' doing," I thought aloud. "Could it?"

"Only one way to find out," Jake replied.

I surveyed the area to see if I could spot her, while Jake kept running along side the girls. I didn't see Flame Princess, but I did see those candy corn kids in a building that was beginning to catch fire. It would've taken too long to alert the others, so I stupidly jumped into the house they were in. As soon as I did the door was immediately sealed off.

"Uh oh," I breathed only to cough. "Kids! Are you in here?!"

"We're here," I heard them call back. "Behind the couch!"

"I'm coming! Just…don't move, okay!"

"Hurry!"

I ran into there living room and lifted their couch to find them.

"You're really strong," the littlest one said.

"Are you kidding," I said. "You're couch is made of marshmallows. Now fallow me!"

They nodded and started trailing after me. Since the door was blocked off I lead them upstairs. In retrospect, not my best idea. We reached a large bedroom which I guessed belonged to their parents. The door barricaded too once we were all in.

"What do we do now," the boy asked me.

I looked around the room in a panic and saw that the window was open.

"Hop on my back," I ordered. "And fast!"

Without hesitation they piled on. Thankfully, I could move normally because these three were really light. I broke the window with my retractable sword just to make more room. Then I notice a tree in front of the house that wasn't on fire. I lashed out my grass sword and it roped around o branch just low enough for us to make it down safely.

"Hang on tight," I called.

Once I felt their hands grip my shirt I jumped and swung from the house and onto the ground. The sword went back into a wristband, the kids let go and we were about to walk away from the building.

Until…

"**LOOK OUT**," Star called.

I looked behind me and saw the building come towards us.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF!

Clockwork: Can't hold on much LONGER!

Teller14-djb: If you don't know what that's from you had a bad childhood. No offense. So while I got you guys on the ropes with this, let's have some fun. I'll still post the next chapter but I want to start our challenge. I won't ask you what the name of the song is; instead it's for all the artists out there.

Clockwork: Viewer Challenge Time!

Teller14-djb: From what you guys have read so far, I want you guys to make a picture for Into the Wormhole and send it to my PM. Tell them what they'll win Clockwork.

Clockwork: The best design will be featured for this story and if they choose they'll receive a cameo in the next story! So until then…

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	9. Ice To Meet You

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Let's just get right to this before Shawn gets squished. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 8: Ice To Meet You

Shawn's POV

"**LOOK OUT**," Star called.

I looked behind me and saw the building come towards us. The candy corn kids and I were doomed because I had to barge in there vigilante-style. I'm no hero; and apparently the universe knows that too. I thought it would do no good, but my instincts told me to retract my crystal sword. Notice anything about that sentence. I only _thought_ it would do no good. What I learned after what was about to happen is that what I think and actual reality, are two different things.

Let's reset the scene. Star was on the other side of the street to see three candy corn kids standing next to me, while the four of us were about to become burnt toast by a falling wall that was on fire thanks to the building. There's no way anyone can make it out of that alive, right? Wrong. Remember, two different things.

I pointed my sword at the wall and I suddenly felt a wave of energy flow from my feet, up my spine and out my left hand which held the blade. A blue light flashed from the sword and beamed at the wall, stopping the barrier in its tracks.

"How are you doing that," the kids asked baffled in unison.

"To be honest…I don't know," I answered.

The energy wave started pushing on me so I had to gather my strength and walk towards the wall. The flames died and I was shot back into the building Star was next to.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "What's happening?"

We both looked at the wall. It was pushed back into place and the flames for the house were extinguished. That caused a chain reaction that hit the other houses. When the last flame died out there was another wave of light that hit the dark clouds. We heard and explosion…and it started snowing.

"Wow," Star, the kids and I marveled in unison.

"Shawn," the others called.

"What happened," Fionna asked.

I looked at Star, then at the sword and back to my friends.

"I flipping **LOVE THIS SWORD**," I screamed.

"What happened," Finn wondered.

"We'll tell you," the candy corn kids called running up to us.

"He bust into the house to save us…" the boy told them.

"…And he swung us out of our house…" the girl continued.

"…And then he zapped the wall with his sword when it was about to hit us…" the littlest one maintained.

"**AND THEN HE MADE IT SNOW**," they concluded in unity.

The others looked at me for confirmation.

"Is this true," Cake asked.

"More or less," I weakly smiled.

"How can we thank you," the kids asked me in harmony.

"Well," I got up and knelt down to them, "you can start by telling me your names. I'm Shawn. And this is my kinda sister Star."

"I'm their friend Molly," the girl said.

"I'm Holly," the littlest one said.

"And I'm Holly's brother-"

"Let me guess," I interrupted. "Jolly."

"No it's Frank."

"Seriously?"

"Nah you were right."

I rolled my eyes while the kids laughed.

"Molly, Holly and Jolly," I asked.

The kids nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "Now for the other thing, do any of you three know how the fire got started?"

"Promise you won't be mad," Holly said giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

I caved. What can I say, I'm a sucker for anything smaller than me with big eyes. Why do you think Star eats whenever she wants? Even when I'm not in the mood to get her food, she always gets me to get it for her. Anyway I looked near Finn and Jake and they both disappeared this time.

"What the hey," I said. "We still have a week until the show."

"A week in your time is a day in ours," Cake told me.

"We have to figure this out. Kids, can you please tell me what happened?"

"The Ice King broke into our house and he took something. So we set the house down the street on fire just to stop him but he…flew away."

"What did he take," Fionna asked.

"It was our dad's blue sapphire," Jolly explained. "And he trashed the house to find it."

I looked at the girls and they nodded back to me.

"Looks like we're off to the Ice Kingdom," I said making them cheer in response.

"Not you three," Star butted in causing them to awe. "Sorry but it's too dangerous. Here take this."

Star tossed them a black watch and put in a blue time piece in my grass sword.

"Use these communicators if the Ice Royals come back," Star ordered.

"Alright," the kids sighed leaving.

"Now let's go before they change their minds."

Cake grabbed the three of us and took us to the Ice Kingdom fast. The snow stopped falling and I felt a little weak. That blast must've taken a lot out of me. But I shook it of once we arrived at the door.

"Ice King," Fionna called. "Ice Queen."

"Weird," I said.

"What's up," Cake questioned.

"Don't you think it was _too easy_ to get here? I mean this is usually the part what the bad guy pulls up a surprise attack or a booby-trap or something deadly dangerous."

I had to open my big mouth didn't I? As soon as I said that the Ice Queen jumped out and shot and Ice Blast at us.

"**HEADS UP**," Star called jumping in front of me. Only when she jumped she turned into something…someone, I know.

"Luna."

A/N:

Teller14-djb: And that's why he's called CLIFFHANGER!

Clockwork: Remember the "little secret" Star has. Turns out it wasn't so little.

Teller14-djb: Although it was Shawn's impulsiveness that saved him and the kids.

Clockwork: Maybe I can trust you guys after all.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	10. From Bad to Curse

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Good news everyone. Adventure Time is getting another season! And Fionna and Cake will definitely be in it.

Clockwork: We're not going to tell you how or when, we just want you all to know that you'll see them again. Did I just rhyme?

Teller14-djb: Yes Dr. Seuss. Save it for the Chipmunk fanfics. Oops.

Clockwork: Well now that that cat's out of the bag, we'll tell you more after this chapter That'll be posted today too. Nice going T-Pen.

Teller14-djb: You know I have a condition. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 9: From Bad to Curse

Shawn's POV

'Star is Luna," I thought rapidly. 'It all makes sense. The weird behavior. The, uh, the knowledge of school. That explains why she keeps whimpering when I bring up this stuff."

I looked around and saw that Fionna and Cake were also frozen in ice. I controlled my breathing so that my swords wouldn't retract. Not yet. The Ice Queen looked furious seeing that I wasn't frozen. So to solve the problem, at least for her, she blasted my feet to freeze me in place. The cold shot up and I felt the burn…er, cold.

"Cold cold cold cold," I whined.

"Oh Finn," Ice queen spoke. "A new hat? We all preferred your old one."

"I'm not Finn. My name is Shawn and it's your fault I'm even in this place."

"Wait a second."

She got closer to me. I put my hands behind my back and turned on the communicator; hoping with everything I had that this plan worked.

No One's POV

"Veep! Veep! Veep!"

The communicator went off in Jolly's hand causing the kids to stop walking.

"Should we answer it," Holly asked.

"They might need our help," Molly thought aloud.

Jolly pressed the communicator.

"Hello," he answered.

The communicator showed and image of the Ice Queen. Molly and Polly gasped but Jolly shushed them.

"You're the kid we pulled in from the portal aren't you," the Ice Queen asked.

"Yes. And the only reason we're here is to see why you brought me and Star here," Shawn told her.

"Star?"

"The girl who just stepped in front of me."

"Funny, I remember her being a lot smaller. And furrier."

"So do I."

Shawn moved the watch and the kids looked closer to see Luna in front of him.

"That's Star," Jolly asked.

"But she was a dog when we saw her," Holly spoke.

"Look guys," Molly called their attention. "There's still more."

"Why did you bring us to Ooaa," Shawn asked the queen of ice.

"You fool," Ice Queen cackled. "We didn't go through all of that to bring you two to us."

"Then what do you want?"

"Simple. We wanted to raise the Lich and your Star we're merely two pawns who got in our way. But thanks to that little transport, I realized that the only way to raise the Lich was to magnify our powers. And the only known magnifier to ice powers just happens to be a sapphire. So I took the little candy children's and as soon as the Ice King gets back, we're going to use it!"

"You know your now going to win right?"

"See that's were you're wrong. We know how unstable the Lich can be but once he realizes it was us who revived him, we'll take over Ooaa! And then we'll destroy him."

"Yeah. Your still gonna lose."

"Says who?"

"Says the law of television. As soon as the villain reveals their plan to the hero, they lose."

"Haven't you realized it by now kid. This isn't just some show anymore. It's LIFE! And in life, dorky little heroes don't win. Villains do. So neh-neh-na-neh-neh."

The Ice Queen flew out of the room, deeper into the Ice Fortress.

"Heroes don't win in life," Shawn asked in a whisper. "We'll see about that. Lesson two in television kids, always have a plan B. That means you guys."

"H-Corn, M-Corn and J-Corn to Wolfsbane," Jolly said. "Wolfsbane, do you copy?"

"Wolfsbane?"

"We thought it'd be cool to have code names," Holly told him.

"Code names. That takes me back."

"We're coming to save you," Holly told him.

"No! Get help. I don't want you guys in danger because of me again. Tell the Gum Royals and get Lady Rainacorn. We're gonna need some fire power. I gotta go before she gets back. Get help, and that's an order. Wolfsbane out."

The communicator shut off leaving the kids to stare at each other worried.

"We can't just not help," Molly frowned.

"Maybe we can prove ourselves to him if we rescue them," Jolly realized.

"I say we get some weapons from the prince and princess and use the secret passage to get there," Molly suggested.

The kids put their hands in then snuck off into the palace. They maneuvered past the Banana Guards and quietly opened the door to the Weapon Room. Once inside they turned on the light and picked their weapons:

-A Chewing Gum Gun for Jolly

-A Candy Ball Blaster for Molly

-A Chocolate Shooter for Holly

Jolly shut off the lights and the three crawled out the one story window using a vine that shimmied along the side of the castle. They ran out of the gate and found the one red and white tree within the colorless barks. Molly jumped up and pulled down a low branch. The branch then clicked and a human-sized cave was shown. The "cave" was actually a secret slide that lead just outside the Ice Fortress. Ice King used it often to spy on Princess Bubblegum. The kids jumped in and within a minute, they were standing at the foot of the door.

"We need to disguise ourselves," Molly said.

They looked around then hoped into a pile of snow. They molded it from the inside and made a snowman. The three walked into the door and Shawn stared at the snowman curiously.

"What the plop," he spoke.

"A snowman," Ice Queen asked. "Cute."

Her hands began glowing.

"**NO**," Shawn screamed.

The Ice Queen shot an Ice Blast at the snowman.

"Oops," she smiled evilly."

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Man I love cliffhangers. Keeps the viewers wanting more. Now I see why TV shows put commercials at the best parts.

Clockwork: It is fun. We've noticed a lot of you have been reading this story. That's great! Be not sending in reviews? Not so much.

Teller14-djb: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Clockwork: Ransom story chapters until the reviews go up?

Teller14-djb: I like your spirit. But maybe we should hold off on that idea.

Clockwork: For now. :D

Teller14-djb: Of course. You know what time it is?!

Clockwork: Adventure Time?

Teller14-djb: No. No it's not Adventure Time. It's the other one.

Clockwork: Oh. :D Viewer Challenge Time!

Teller14-djb: I think it's time we appeal to a wider audience of Adventure Time fans. So here's what we're gonna do: Post in comments for your favorite show characters-

Clockwork: And even your least favorite.

Teller14-djb: And let's not forget the OCs. What will you get out of it? Tell them Time Lord.

Clockwork: In the A/N section we'll give you a look inside the most and least popular character by showing you what they did while Shawn and the others did there job.

Teller14-djb: And if we can get at least 20 reviews, by the end of the story we'll give you all a sneak peak at Parallel Problems; which is the next part of the Mixed Dimensions Trilogy. But this is a limited time offer. So tell a friend.

Clockwork: Tell you family.

Teller14-djb: Tell you pets, just read Into the Wormhole.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: _**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_ See ya around!


	11. Radioactive

_**WARNING VIEWER: The Following A/N Contains Spoils For Chapter 10 Of Into the Wormhole. If You Do Not Wish To Ruin The Surprises Held In This Chapter, Please Skip Ahead Past This A/N. For The Rest Of You, Enjoy.**_

A/N:

Teller14-djb: This chapter is named after the Imagine Dragons song. Which is going to make an appearance in the chapter when-

Clockwork: Spoiler Alert!

Teller14-djb: -the Lich is reawakened. Go on Youtube and search up the song. Skip it ahead to 2:48 and when you reach the part where the Ice Queen flies away from Shawn and Star play the rest of the song.

Clockwork: This is for anyone who wants to better the experience and make it come to life more. And we would like to apologize for the spoiler.

Teller14-djb: Speaking of spoilers, on the last chapter I kinda spoiled that I'll tell you adventures staring the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Clockwork: You couldn't stay quiet could you?

Teller14-djb: My bad. I am going to confirm that I _will_ go into that. After my next AT fanfic trilogy is up.

Clockwork: Tell Tale!

Teller14-djb: What? It's not like I told them the next trilogy is called Party Time.

Clockwork: Teller!

Teller14-djb: What?! I didn't tell them it involves Star's mom and dad, did I?

Clockwork: **SHUT UP!**

Teller14-djb: At least I didn't talk about Munked Up Family.

Clockwork: Silver tongue active before he says anymore.

Teller14-djb: And of course there are my crossovers.

Clockwork: **GAHHHH!**

Chapter 10: Radioactive

Shawn's POV

"No," I screamed falling to my knees. "YOU MANIAC! YOU BLEW IT UP! OH, **DAMN YOU**! GLOBDAMN YOU ICE QUEEN TO **HELL**!"

"You done yet George Taylor," Ice Queen sighed.

I looked up and saw a shift in the corner.

'They're still alive,' I realized.

"Yeah. I'm done."

"A failed attempt at a rescue. Told ya heroes never win."

"Maybe your right."

"And yet you keep helping them. They've lied to you. They never even trusted you to save those kids. You don't need friends like that."

"I _need_ some time to think."

"Fine. But when you're ready to win, meet us in Marshmallowy Mweadows."

I looked down and she flew out of the Ice Fortress.

"Okay she's gone," I called. "Help me out of here so _I_ can help."

To my surprise, Jolly, Molly and Holly came out of the corner carrying blasters.

"I thought I told you three to get help," I sighed.

"We owed you one," Molly smiled.

"Holly, melt the ice for him," Jolly commanded.

"Yep," Holly aimed.

She shot a brown liquid that landed under my feet.

"What is that," I asked.

"Chocolate," Holly smirked. "_Hot_ Chocolate."

The Ice melted away and I kicked my feet up to get the water out of my shoes.

"Are you really thinking of joining their side," Holly asked me with wide eyes.

"No way," I smiled at them. "Whether they lied to me or not, a friend is a friend. Now stand back so I can save mine."

I retracted my grass sword and sliced the ice. But nothing happened. I gained all the energy I could muster, same result as before. I thought for a moment and pulled out my crystal sword.

"I wonder," I said.

If this sword let me shoot out my energy, maybe it could give it back. I retracted it and aimed at the girls.

"Come on," I prayed. "Come on."

I felt my hand shake and a beam of light focused itself on the tip of my weapon. I felt a wave of force return to my body. I looked up and saw that the ice had melted.

"I flipping _love_ this sword."

Fionna and Cake stood coughing in front of me. I looked around for Star and found her. She was a puppy again. I walked up to her and she rolled over to face me. I decided to mess with her a little for lying to me, so I frowned at her.

"I have some explaining to do," Star questioned. "Don't I?"

I nodded, still pulling the joke.

"I was going to tell you sooner but…I didn't want you to disown me."

"Yeah," I said smirking. "That's not gonna happen."

Star looked at me surprised.

"You're not mad," she wondered.

"No I'm pissed," I answered. "But you can tell me all of it if we make it out of this one."

"What's happening," Fionna asked.

"The Ice Royals are gonna raise the Lich using the sapphire. And when he's out, they're gonna destroy Ooaa."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Cake smiled growing. "Let's get back to the Tree Fort. We'll pick up the guys and go."

Cake grabbed us all, put us on her back and she darted to the Tree Fort at top speed. Sure as rain, Finn and Jake we're at the door. Cake scooped them up, not even bothering to slow down.

"What's up," Finn worried.

"We gotta stop the Ice Royals from raising the Lich," Fionna told him.

"Oh zang," Jake yelled.

"Which way are we headed Shawn," Cake wondered.

"Marshmallowy Mweadows," I replied.

Again I took down the direction. Through the woods, past the river and we were there. Cake sprinted for the last leg only for her to collide us all with an invisible barrier. We sprawled along the floor.

"Shoulda seen _that_ coming," Star said shaking her body.

"We have to get in there," Jolly spoke.

"Hold on munchkin," Cake stopped him. "We appreciate what you three did but you can't come."

"Why not," Molly pouted.

"We helped Shawn," Holly reminded them.

Brainstorm.

"That's right," I smiled. "They did help! And maybe they can help again. Holly let me see your Chocolate Shooter."

She handed it to me and I began trying to merge it with my crystal sword.

"What are you up to Shawn," Star asked.

"You can never say I don't pay attention in school," I smirked making the final adjustment. "There. Done!"

"How did you do that," Finn questioned.

"It runs in the family."

No One's POV

Shawn shot the blaster and a wave of energy shot the force field.

"Hurry," Ice king panicked.

"I'm almost done," Ice Queen told him.

She pointed the blue sapphire at the ground to complete the last leg of the spell.

"Kardiá tou diavólou os skoteiní i nýchta , afxánontai se vrochí káto apó ti dýnami tou kakoú," the Ice Queen yelled in Greek.

A white beam of light shot from the sapphire, meanwhile Shawn had finally blasted through the force field.

The heroes raced to reach them but the Ice King sent down a blizzard on them. Shawn and Star looked around, then smiled at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Shawn asked.

"Let's do it," Star nodded.

Shawn cupped his hands while Star turned into Luna. She grabbed a snowball and put her foot in his hands. Shawn lifted her into the air.

"Up top," Luna/Star smirked before she tossed the snowball at the Ice King.

The snowball hit crown and he fell to the ground. Luna/Star landing right then reverted back into a dog.

"Can't say I don't pay attention to Adventure Time," Star smiled.

Star and Shawn raced to fight the Ice Queen while the others held back the Ice King. Shawn took his crystal sword out of the blaster and retracted both that and his grass white light stopped flowing but not soon enough for Shawn to kick it out of her hands.

"It's over Ice Queen," Shawn smirked. "I told you heroes win."

The ground started rumbling and the Ice Queen smiled malevolently at them.

"That's what you think," she said.

The Ice Queen flew up and left the two. Star morphed back into Luna and pulled Shawn away.

"No," Shawn said as Luna/Star dragged him. "H-Heroes win."

The ground erupted once they were at a safe distance. Chunks of Earth flew into the air and the floor breathed out a green fire. Two bony hands clenched onto the ground and pulled itself up. Curly horns, a skull for a head, and fire coming out of it's ancient hands. This only meant one thing: The return of the Lich. The demon stepped out of the ashes and smiled evilly. He set his sights for the heroes and let out a colossal roar before he ran towards them.

"Heroes win," Shawn _questioned_.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: And then there are the other movies I wanna-

Clockwork: Teller? Didn't you just see what happened?

Teller14-djb: Yeah. He'll be fine. Right?

Clockwork: He wasn't fine in the other loops.

Teller14-djb: Yeah but this time we're gonna cut the cord. Aren't we?

Clockwork: Maybe. Let's just focus on now shall we.

Teller14-djb: I guess.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!

Teller14-djb: Maybe.


	12. Coming Clean

A/N:

Teller14-djb: I'm not really much of a blackmail guy but the lack of reviews got us thinking up the art challenge.

Clockwork: Next time we're just going to ransom chapters from you all. Sorry.

Teller14-djb: We didn't do it yet.

Clockwork: Not that. I'm sorry for what I'm gonna have to do now.

Teller14-djb: What are you-No! No no no. I didn't authorize it.

Clockwork: See ya after this.

Teller14-djb: Clockwork! Hehe. Clockwork may have stepped out. But you're gonna see him again in a few minutes. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 11: Coming Clean

Star's POV

"**RUN**," I called.

The others stopped clobbering the Ice King and looked up passed the snow mount.

"What," Jake asked me.

"Everybody _**RUN**_," I repeated. "The Lich has _risen_."

They looked past us and saw the beast make his chase. Jake made himself bigger and Cake stretched everyone onto his back. She finally grabbed us and Jake took off toward the Tree Fort.

"I thought you guys had that covered," Finn said.

"So did we," I told him. "But we were just a couple seconds off."

"At least you two made it," Cake smiled.

"Yeah. We couldn't face them without you guys," Fionna added.

I smiled at the both of them then looked back to see the Lich getting farther away.

"He stopped chasing us," I observed. "The Ice Royals must be convincing him to work together."

"We can't let that happen," Holly reminded us.

"Can't we stay and fight," Molly questioned.

"There has to be some way to-"

"Stop it! All of you," I screamed cutting off Jolly. "Look," I sighed, "there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to go get supplies and think up a plan. Right Shawn? Shawn?"

Shawn was facing the Lich still. He didn't move, he didn't talk. He just kept staring off, thinking. We arrived at the Tree Fort and we all went up to the living room where BMO and Futball were there to greet us.

"Oh your back," BMO took notice.

"Why is the sky all gray," Futball asked.

I closed the door and joined them after I climbed the ladder in my human form. I reverted back and collapsed on the couch that Shawn was on.

"The Lich is back," I told the computers. "So what's the plan Shawn?"

Shawn gave me no answer. Instead he just stared into space, still thinking.

"Shawn," I said with a tinge of worry in my voice. "You're scaring me. Please! Please Shawn, answer me!"

"We lost," he said simply, still not looking at anything but the sky.

"**WHAT**," the others screamed at him.

"We still have a shot here," I said. "We-We just need to put our heads together, a-and think up a-"

"Star! It's over!"

Shawn never yelled at me before. Not in any of other time loops. This one really was different.

"We failed," he continued. "We tried and we failed! We've all accepted it! So now it's your turn to! Wake up!"

I looked at him then checked the room. No one looked up. All of them had given up. I looked at Shawn once more before I got off the couch and left them all in the room. I went inside the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind me. I hopped on the counter standing in front of the mirror above the sink. I sighed, looking into my reflection. Some people always know who's staring back at them. As for me, I morphed into a human, reverted back and sighed.

"What am I," I asked lowering my head.

"Wrong question," I heard someone ask.

"W-What," I wondered looking at my reflection.

"Wrong, question," my reflection said sounding like a familiar guy I know.

"Um…Who am I?"

"Wrong question."

"What do mean wrong?! How else do you want me ask it?!"

"Who says I want you to ask anything?"

"Wait. Clockwork?"

Clockwork shifted into a human and stepped out of the mirror. I stepped to the side so he couldn't push me onto the floor. He smirked at me the same way he always did when he knew something I didn't; just like my father. And how many times have they been wrong.

"Go ahead," I sighed. "I know it's killing you not to-"

"I was right and you were wrong," he sang with his child head showing.

"-say it."

"Okay. I'm done."

His head shifted back to an adult.

"Now on to this problem."

"Look Father Time, now may not be the best moment to talk about it."

"Come on."

"He's _never_ yelled at me before. _Ever_."

"I saw."

"Then why do you want me to-never mind. My Dad was right. And right now my instinct is telling me to tell him the truth. The _real_ truth."

"I am only here to give you permission. And to tell you to be careful."

"Thanks. And don't worry. I'm always careful-"

Clockwork made his time portal and stepped through it. A flash of light and he was gone. I jumped off the counter and unlocked the door.

"-or at least I was."

I walked into the living room and saw everyone still sulking. I felt my blood boil just at this sight. I marched over to the table, kicked off the weapons and glared at Shawn.

"What," Shawn asked.

"Listen," I barked. "All of you! You can't just sit here and do nothing like a bunch of losers."

"We are Star," Finn told me.

"Wrong! You're not. Before we got here you four we're the bravest bunch ever. And now because of a little Lich problem you're all just gonna give up?! Fat chance heroes! I won't let you! _Any_ of you! The truth is I've lived this before. Many, many times."

"How could you have when you're my age," Shawn questioned.

"Well…"

"Stellar Luna Note Parker?"

"Vörðurs."

"What?"

"My true last name is Vörðurs. It's Icelandic for warden; which also happens to be my job. I've lived through only this part in time for…who even knows anymore. The day you skinned Insanity Wolf was the day you originally turned evil. So by now you would've been with the bad guys, and my Dad and these guys would be fighting you."

"Why me?"

"The Lich _marked_ you. When he smirked he saw the evil in you and tried to harness it. This is the only time that you were somehow able to break the hypnosis. I don't quite understand it but it happened. And we need about as much help as we can get this time. We have to break the loop-"

I walked over to Fionna, reached into her pack, pulled out a brown book, hopped back on the table and handed it to Shawn.

"-with this."

"The Enchiridion," Shawn questioned. "But I thought Finn smashed it."

"He did," Fionna told him. "But I still had my copy. That right there is the last book in the whole stinking universe."

"Then this might be our last chance."

"Let's go-no," Jake said before he and Finn vanished.

"What happened," Cake asked. "We still had a day."

"Maybe the bubble was like the same one Magic Man used in the Time Sandwich episode," Shawn thought. "They must have rigged it so that when it was popped, time sped up!"

"Then we have less time than I thought," I said. "Let's get to the Candy Kingdom. Fast!"

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Permission? No wise words, no smart-Alec remarks? Just permission.

Clockwork: I'm sick of you guys always questioning me. My methods may be unorthodox but they work damn it!

Teller14-djb: Okay. I'm sorry. Tough week?

Clockwork: You don't know the stretch of it.

Teller14-djb: Oh so you can make jokes. Whatever. We still need a poster for the story folks. And at this rate you may have to wait for Parallel Problems to come out. So if you don't want that to happen…

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: **Please REVIEW**! 20 to get the preview. See ya around!


	13. Deception

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Time on this end didn't speed up. Only for them it did.

Clockwork: This means another double chapter for the rest of you.

Teller14-djb: So let's continue. It's about to get good. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 12: Deception

Star's POV

Cake busted through the door to the Invention Room where Prince Gumball got freaked the plum out.

"What the stuff," Gumball flipped.

"Told ya it was the wrong room," Fionna said to her sister.

"Well they should label the doors," Cake batted.

"Um hello," Gumball called their attention. "Prince. Still here. Kinda freaking out."

"Calm down Bazooka Joe," Shawn smirked. "We were just looking for the weapon room."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Well your highness, long story short here 'cause we have a deadline to catch: Ice Royals, sapphire, spell, Lich, Enchiridion."

"This way."

Gumball lead us towards the room. There were gadgets of all size and weird shape inside. All we needed was one. And it had to be big. I looked around running at top speed, but when I reached the others again, I shook my head while trying to catch my breath.

"So Gumball," Shawn asked. "How good are you at engineering?"

"Are you seeing this," he replied.

"Fine. How good are you at building large blasters in a limited amount of time?"

"How limited?"

"A day? An hour? Fifteen minutes?"

"Are you mental?! I can't build a huge blaster in fifteen minutes! It takes schematics. Parts. It could take a month."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Whenever I needed something from a human, this trick worked. I wondered if the Prince's humanity will have an effect.

"Oh…alright."

Bulls-eye.

"The kids and I'm staying with you two build it," Shawn volunteered. "The rest of you need to buy us some time. I'll let the guys know the deal when they get back. Now let's move out!"

The others ran out of the room. I had to stay because of my job. Not only that, Shawn was my brother. Even if he may think he's an only child, with me around, especially in Luna form, he's not.

"You too Star," he told me.

"No way," I defended. "I _have_ to protect you. And I'm not gonna let you go evil. Not again."

"Star, I'll make you a promise right now: If you go with them and make sure the plan goes smoothly, I won't turn evil."

Shawn was never much to make promises. Back before he realized I could talk, he once told me he doesn't make apologizes because those are just words, and that he never makes a promise, especially if he can't keep it. I looked at him with the intent to find any signs of a lie. Maybe I wanted to trust him so bad, but I couldn't find any. I shook his hand with my paw and we nodded our heads.

"You may want to take this with you Star," Gumball said switching my collars out.

"What is it," I questioned.

"It's a communicator I assembled. This one enhances your canine abilities by five on command."

"Cool. But don't you think it'll choke me when I go Luna?"

"I figured that might be an issue. Which is why I added a Deoxyribonucleic Acid Mock-Up chip inside."

"In English brainiac," Shawn told him.

"It's a DNA Sampler. Now every time she transforms, it'll turn into a watch."

I morphed and looked at the time piece. Then I reverted back and smirked.

"Wait a second," Shawn thought aloud. "You never got to see Star go Luna before. The only ones who did are me, Fionna, Cake and…Ah crap."

I witnessed Gumball pull a zipper from his head and to his chest. And from "his" chest, immerged the Ice Queen. She cackled evilly with blue beams coming out of her hands.

"Lady you are sick," Shawn exclaimed. "Twice? Come on!"

"He's a piece of _gum_," I told her. "How desperate are you?"

The Ice Queen cringed in rage before she smiled at me. Shawn's eyes widened before he looked down to me worriedly.

"**STAR TAKE OF THE-**"

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and saw the world go dark.

Shawn's POV

"What the flip did you do to Star," I asked angrily.

"Relax," Ice Queen said. "I just left her in suspended animation. She'll be fine as long as you cooperate."

"How so?"

"I'll cut you a deal kid, obviously you still have doubts. Is this even real? Can your dog even talk? Yada yada yada. So here's my idea: You bring Finn to us and we can bring you back home; and it'll be like none of this ever happened to you."

I looked at her in shock. Home. If this was all real, then betrayal may be only way back. But if it was just some messed up dream, then what would it matter? Now I knew what it felt like to be caught between a rock and a hard place. I needed to act fast before my sister's life was over. Yes, I said _sister_. Star is more like family to me than my parents sometimes. And Star wouldn't want me to give up so easily. I saw the Enchiridion in the Ice Queen's hand and the watch that controlled Star's collar in the same hand.

Brainstorm.

"So what's it gonna be Shawn? Home or death?"

I looked at the kids then winked. I had to give them a sign that I was still with them. So my mind went with tradition.

"I choose…neither," I smirked.

I whip-lashed my grass sword at her which made her get spooked enough to make her drop the Enchiridion and the watch. Jolly dived for it, and grasped it tight once it fell. The Ice Queen set her sights on him so I nodded over to Holly who blasted hot chocolate at her. The royal shot back as her crown hit the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that," she hissed.

I nodded at Molly who shot candy balls at her feet, causing her to fall back. I picked up Jolly the kids and Star before I began running out of the building.

"That was close," Molly told me.

"Too close," Holly added.

"We thought you went evil on us," Jolly admitted. "Again."

"That is not gonna happen," I said messing with the Ice Queen's control watch.

"Now what," Molly asked.

"I'm reanimating my sister."

"Wow," Star exclaimed, jumping out of my arms. "What happened?"

"No time! Just keep running!"

Star took Jolly on her back and the girls remained on mine. We swerved through the halls looking for the stairs. A bolt of ice was shot at us causing us to stop next to a window.

"End of the line losers," Ice Queen grinned.

A/N:

Clockwork: And so ends another chapter.

Teller14-djb: We're a little less than half way to our review limit for the preview. Nice work readers.

Clockwork: See? I told you, you need to be patient with these things.

Teller14-djb: When have I ever been patient with _life_?

Clockwork: Why do you ask so many questions?

Teller14-djb: Why is the sky blue? Why is water clear? Sometimes the answer is just because.

Clockwork: And?

Teller14-djb: And I just undermined my whole argument, didn't I?

Clockwork: Just because, Teller. The next chapter will be posted at 8:00. So until then...

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	14. The Old Switcheroo

A/N:

Teller14-djb: We are so close to the end of this adventure.

Clockwork: And the best is still yet to come.

Teller14-djb: I just figured out how to set up my beta-reader stuff, so if you have anything you want me to check out, look me up.

Clockwork: And he won't inflict any of this on you guys.

Teller14-djb: Nope.

Clockwork: And he won't take any of your ideas.

Teller14-djb: Uh-uh.

Clockwork: So let us continue with our tale. Teller. You know the routine.

Teller14-djb: I'm on it. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 13: The Old Switcheroo

Shawn's POV

"No where to run now," Ice Queen cackled.

Star and I backed up into the ice wall next to the window. I had to find us a way out of there with the Enchiridion. The best thing about my brain is that it can think better on high pressure situations. And become an ice sculpture by a villainess _definitely _counted as high pressure. Ice wall. Ice! Window!

Brainstorm.

I retracted my crystal sword and scooped up Star and Jolly, while I preyed that this worked. The Ice Queen looked at me confused, but shot an ice bolt at me anyway. I absorbed the ice wall energy and leaped out the window, just barely missing the ice blast. The kids screamed in my ears as we plummeted.

"Was there a _plan_ to go along with this madness," Star questioned.

"Glob I sure hope so," I admitted.

I pointed my crystal sword at the ground and shot my energy at it. This time it was in the form of snow instead of the usual energy beam. I guessed it was because I absorbed the ice wall energy first. This meant that by the time we landed, I should have all my energy. The snow stopped forming at we hit the floor of the Candy Kingdom. Jolly and Star jumped out of my arm, the girls my back.

"Another close call," Molly said.

"At least we made it again," Jolly optimized.

"I don't think so," Holly whined, looking at the window.

The Ice Queen jumped out and began flying towards Ice King and the Lich, who thanks to the amount of chaos he was causing, was growing fast. Just as I was about to fallow, Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum appeared next to me.

"About time," I said. "We have a _major_ problem here!"

"What happened," Bubblegum asked.

"That bat-crap queen made me this collar and froze me in suspended animation," Star explained. "If it wasn't for Shawn, we would've been goners."

"And what's worse is that now they know my plan," I added.

"Looks like it's time to make up a new one," Jake told me.

"How?"

"You got us this far didn't you," Finn asked rhetorically.

I got us this far. Far!

Brainstorm.

"I got an idea," I said. "But it might be a little too close of a call."

The ground shook violently. We looked towards the direction it started from. It stopped and we witnessed the Lich grow even more.

"Any idea is a good one now," Bubblegum exclaimed worriedly.

"Okay," I started. "Kids. I need you to stay in the Candy Kingdom. Rally up all the Candy People and get them to the safest place here."

"Right away Wolfsbane," they unitized before they ran off.

"Wolfsbane," Finn, Jake and Bubblegum question.

"Don't ask. Bubblegum. I need you to engineer an energy blaster. One that can be combined with the Enchiridion, my crystal sword and can fit into my grass sword," I said handing her the materials.

"Will do," she replied, walking to the Invention Room. "I'll have Gumball assist me."

"Good."

"What do we do," Star asked me.

"Now…we ride."

No One's POV

"**LOOK OUT**," Fionna called to Cake.

They both did a barrel roll away from the giant foot that threatened to squish them like bugs. The foot stomped on the floor causing the ground to shift and the owner of the foot to continue his growth spurt. When the earthquake stopped, the Ice King shot an blizzard at the girls. Cake formed an igloo to shield them. Once the artificial storm passed, Cake stretched out a giant fist and socked Ice King towards the ground.

"When are the others coming back," Cake wondered. "I'm not sure we can hold them off much longer."

"I'm not sure," Fionna responded. "But we've been through worse then this without them. What's the worse that could happen?"

The colossal Lich raised his massive foot. He was preparing to stomp out the heroines once and for all. Cake raised her eyebrow, or fur, at her sister. Fionna dropped her head.

"Not one word," she sighed.

The Lich dropped his leg and Fionna and Cake hugged each other, thinking that it was their end. To their astonishment, the foot stopped just a few inches above their own heads. The two looked at the limb to see that a giant hand was holding on to it. The hand rose causing the Lich to fall back onto his butt. The hand stretched back to it's owner who was none other than Jake, standing on a hill next to Finn. Both were silhouetted but by the look of the hat, it was Finn.

"Took you guys long enough," Fionna called.

"Don't worry," Jake replied. "We got it under control!"

"Yo bone-bag," the supposed Finn shouted. "You want me?! Come get me!"

The Lich got up and he along with the Ice King to begin the chase. "Finn" hopped onto a slightly larger Jake's back, as they started the first length of the plan. Elsewhere, the citizens of the Candy Kingdom began the evacuation to the cellar of the Candy Tavern. Jolly closed the door hoping that things would go off without a hitch. Jolly walked down the steps and turned on the communicator.

"J-Corn to Galaxy," Jolly called. "Galaxy, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear J-Corn," Star answered. "What's your status?"

"All clear on this end. Do you have a visual on Hero-1?"

Star looked up the hill and saw Jake and the Lich running towards them; followed by the Ice Royals flying overhead.

"I have a visual," Star told. "Act to is about to be initiated."

"Roger that," Jolly replied. "J-Corn signing off. Good luck."

The communicator shut off and Star saw the chase enter the Candy Kingdom gates.

"Are you ready to do this 'Shawn'," Star asked.

"Let's roll," a supposed Shawn answered.

The two ran to hide out as Jake rushed passed their previous location. He dodged the building and blasts from the three villains. That is, until Ice Queen shot a massive Ice Blast at the canine. As Jake began to freeze, "Finn" jumped off as to not suffer the same fate.

"Go on without me dude," Jake called making a thumbs up. "You got this."

Jake froze up completely and "Finn" nodded before running off. He dashed into a nearby alleyway accidentally and was trapped at a dead end. The Ice Royals caught up to him thanks to the blockade, and held him up against the wall. The Lich decreased his size back to that of a man's. "Finn" had his head down and the Lich began to walk up to them. The Lich pulled off the bear hat and stood back shocked as the hero raised his head at him.

"Your not Finn the Human," he sneered.

"Surprise bone-head," the _real_ Shawn smirked.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Another great cliffhanger brought to you in part by Cartoon Network and this site.

Clockwork: This _was_ a close call.

Teller14-djb: Speaking of close calls, what the heck CW? Why didn't you tell me it was Adventure Time?

Clockwork: You never said which 8:00.

Teller14-djb: I'm starting to see why reviews are so low.

Clockwork: Speaking of reviews, we just need **ELEVEN** more and you guys get the preview of Parallel Problems. The adventure ends in about a few more chapters, so reviews are crucial at this point.

Teller14-djb: And while you're reviewing, don't forget to check out rbvictor's AT fanfic called "The Prisoner". Hey rbv, an eye for an eye.

Clockwork: What?

Teller14-djb: It's an inside joke.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	15. Gotcha Part 1

A/N:

Teller14-djb: A few more chapters to go and still no story cover.

Clockwork: Surprise surprise. Now what?

Teller14-djb: Three words Chronos, motivation by deadline.

Clockwork: The viewer challenge deadline is set to March 18th. You guys have a little over a couple of weeks to get us a story cover for the prize to be claimed.

Teller14-djb: See? Motivation by deadline. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 14: Gotcha Part 1

Shawn's POV

"What is your name boy," the Lich asked me.

"It's None-ya," I told him.

"None-ya?"

"None-ya business, _your highness_," I replied sarcastically.

This earned me a back-hand slap from the Lich. It didn't burn me because his hand wasn't on fire then.

"Ow!"

What? I said it didn't burn. I never said it didn't hurt.

"Learn your place boy," the Lich said. "What is your name?"

"His name is Shawn Parker," Ice King ratted me out. "We might've accidentally brought him here before you."

"Seriously Simon," I smiled. "You used to be cool man."

"Do you find this funny Shawn," the Lich asked.

"It's amusing."

The Lich punched me hard across my face giving me a good shiner and a bloody nose. I spat the blood from my mouth at his feet and chuckled. The Lich right hooked my stomach causing the Ice Royals to release me. I regained my breath and continued laughing. The Lich picked me up by my collar and raised me up.

"You got guts kid," he told me. "I wonder what they look like splattered on my new pavement."

The Lich moved his right hand near my head and set the fist on fire. He pulled back and I closed my eyes, preparing to die.

"Hey Lich," I heard a familiar voice say.

The Lich and I looked behind him to see Finn wearing my hat. Finn punched the Lich which caused him to let me go. I fell to the ground and saw the Ice Royals towered over me with their hands glowing. Before they were able to Ice Blast me, a black and white blur jumped to attack them. The blur thankfully was Star! She bit the villains and kicked off their crowns. When they dived for the crowns, Finn whipped them far off into the distance. The Ice Royals retreated and Finn's grass sword reverted back into a wristband.

"And that's why this thing is Algebraic," Finn gloated.

"Awesome," I said. "Now help me up."

Star shifted into Luna and the two picked me up and held me steady as we walked.

"Thanks," I breathed. "Now let's get out of here before he wakes up."

-AT-

We made it to Jake in a short time. My instinct told me to lift my arm. Then I remembered without the sword, I couldn't absorb the block.

"Leave this one to me," Finn said sheathing his grass sword.

"Hold up," Luna/Star told him. "Shawn still needs to absorb the ice."

"Well I can smash it and carry the pieces in my pocket."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"The ice'll melt genius," I sighed.

"Oh. You guys know science isn't my deal."

"We know," Star said. "That's the Gum Royals job. And they need to hurry. Shawn may not have enough energy to win this one."

"Remind you of anything Star," I said starting to lose consciousness. "Brad Fisher? And Principal Eastman?"

"Why is it I'm always saving your skin in these things?"

"It's your job."

Just as I was about to pass out, I saw a pink blob come towards us. The blob broke off into two; one of which was carrying a blaster that required two hands. I could faintly hear them shouting. I shook my head trying to focus on the words, but to no avail. They stopped talking and one of the blobs handed me the gun. The block Jake was in looked splotchy to me. The gun shot and sucked up the energy. My vision came back and so did my strength. I saw the Gum Royals standing there next to Finn, Jake and my definition of an ordinary Star; my sister the dog.

"That was creepy," I breathed. "Nice save royals."

"Please stop scaring me like that," Star said hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Sorry," I wheezed. "Can't…_breathe_!"

"Sorry."

"We're done," Gumball stated obviously.

"And the parts are detachable," Bubblegum added.

"Great," I said. "Now for part two. Where are Fionna and Cake?"

"We're here," Fionna called running up to us.

"I need you two and Finn and Jake to make the Lich follow you into the meadow," I said standing up and handing Finn his hat back. "The deep part; away from buildings and people."

"Can do," Cake said growing alongside Jake.

"Hey Shawn," Finn called tossing my hat from Jake's back.

"What?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The heroes rode off to find the Lich.

"When is he gonna learn that I never know," I said to myself.

"And now," Gumball asked.

"What is next? Hmm. I got it! You and Bubblegum keep the kingdom at peace. The Candy People are in the cellar of the Candy Tavern. Wait there until this is all over."

"But-"

"No buts," I said, cutting Bubblegum off. "You guys have a responsibility to the Candy Kingdom. And you've done more than enough."

"Fine," they sighed walking off.

"Hey Gumball," I called after him. "I told you I'd get you back, you butt!"

He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Well played Shawn the Human," he called.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Shawn and Gumball have their differences-

Clockwork: And arguments.

Teller14-djb: And battles. But believe it or not they can work together.

Clockwork: Just not in a room alone for hours.

Teller14-djb: Of course. We learned our lesson from last time.

Clockwork: After this, Teller will show you in a one-shot.

Teller14-djb: Sorry for the late update but my Aunt got me a new Ipad so I got side-tracked.

Clockwork: As usual.

Teller14-djb: Shut up Time.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	16. Gotcha Part 2

A/N:

Teller14-djb: I couldn't resist. Another chapter for everyone!

Clockwork: Alright! Let's start.

Teller14-djb: Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 15: Gotcha Part 2

Star's POV

The Lich whooshed by overhead chasing after the others.

"Come on," Shawn said retracting the blaster into his wristwatch. "We have to follow them."

We ran after them but we started to fall behind once we hit the forest, which was more like a bundle of burnt up stumps at this point.

"We need to gain more speed," Shawn complained.

"What do you want me to do," I asked him. "It's not like miracles just fall out of the sky or something."

From the Lich came some kind of green goop headed straight for us. Shawn obviously didn't notice it, so that meant I had to step in and save him. Again.

"**Look out**," I shouted pushing him out of the way.

As expected, and as usual, I was stuck to take on Shawn's baggage. The ooze splattered all over me causing Shawn to stand up.

"Ya know," I said shaking off the gunk. "I love you like a brother and all; but sometimes, this job doesn't pay."

"I love you too Star," he smiled. "Let's hope you don't turn evil on _me_ for this. Try going Luna."

"Okay…but um, go stand over there," I pointed a few feet away from the bush that was next to us.

"Why?"

"Because," I started partly embarrassed, "when I transform…sometimes the clothes…um-"

"I'm going," Shawn threw his hands into the air as he walked away.

I did as Shawn suggested, with a giggle at the boy, and shifted into a human. The way it works for me is that I can only morph and be fully clothed three times. I think I might've passed my limit or this next one would be the last time it would happen. But all I knew is that I needed more clothes; and more practice. I walked over to him after the morph, thankfully fully clothed, and Shawn examined me to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Jet-black hair," he observed. "Brown eyes. Milky complexion. Weak arms."

I gave him a punch in the arm for that one. Siblings can do that to each other. At least, my siblings and I _used_ to be like that. But this was a _long_ time ago. Even before this time loop.

"Alright," Shawn said rubbing his right arm. "Change back."

I reverted back to a dog. The transition is always easy, whether dog to human or vise-versa. It did hurt though the first few times I tried it. But my dad taught me how to make the pain subside. I just had to think positive. That's all my family is aloud to do. We're still aloud to fight, and get angry and regular human emotions; but through it all, we need to think on the plus side of things. Because when life gets harder, staying positive may be the only thing that can keep you good.

"I'm beat," I said feeling my body melt.

"Star," Shawn exclaimed. "You turned into goo!"

"What?!"

I stood up and felt my body stiffen.

"Woah," Shawn gaped. "I think you might have Cake and Jake's stretching powers. You gotta test them out!"

"We don't have time for that now," I said. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

"Yes ma'am."

We ran again towards the Lich and the others again.

Shawn's POV

I was running. The cool wind rushed along my face, the warmth of the grass brushed against my toes. Night had fallen along the land. We ran along the hill that never seemed to end. A very familiar feeling came to me; I felt a small part of me want to give up and roll down the mount, but an even bigger part was screaming for me to go further with this. I looked upwards, and there I saw it…

Chaos. Absolute, unprecedented, unsought, genuine, complete and utter destruction.

The grass was brown and shriveled, which caused my feet to ache. I coughed for the air felt like toxic on my lungs. I finally realized everything. The last few days were just leading up to this.

"My dream," I said trying to preserve oxygen.

"What about it," Star coughed.

"Welcome to it."

The raging wind fell silent and a malicious laughter occupied the space. I looked out onto the horizon and witnessed a monster begin to grow off the ground and into the clouds. Curly horns, a skull for a head, fire coming out of it's ancient hands.

"The lich," Star and I breathed.

He turned in my direction and I screamed as he shot fire at me. I winced knowing there was no way out of this. I waited, and waited, and still didn't feel the flames. I looked up and saw two hands, one black and one white, shielding me. I retraced the hands and found their owner.

"Star," I asked.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow," Star cringed pulling her hands back. "How's that for a test?"

"Math. Totally math!"

"So how does this dream usually go right now?"

"I don't know. I never made it past the fire."

"That's comforting to know," she uttered sarcastically. "Do you still have your blaster?"

"Yep," I smiled retracting it. "Why?"

"When I give you the signal, fire with all you have."

"Will do sis. What are you gonna do?"

"My job."

Star's POV

I ran down the valley to see everyone but Finn. The others were fighting off the Lich. Jake and Cake were giant and Fionna was on Cake's left shoulder. Jake tackled the Lich, but the attack was met with a kick in the stomach. Jake was falling back so I grew to give him so help.

"Need a paw," I smiled as I kicked him into standing.

"Star," the trio asked in unison.

"In the fur. Where's Finn?"

We looked off at the hill Shawn was on, and saw one of them run over to us with their grass sword retracted.

"Shawn," I called trying to hold back the Lich. "This isn't the plan!"

"Jake lift me," the boy shouted.

Jake made a pancake hand and the kid was propelled at the Lich's face at top speed.

"Give up Shawn," the Lich threatened. "You don't belong here and you know it."

"I may not, but Finn does," Shawn called from the hill.

The Lich was confused, but we realized that Jake really tossed Finn at his head. Finn took his sword and sliced off the Lich's right horn. Fionna caught Finn and we all watched as the toxic horn sunk into the ground. The Lich looked even more enraged than before. Suddenly his face calmed and he smiled at me. The last time he did that, he was headed straight for…

"Oh no," I breathed.

Shawn's POV

Star elongated her body, wrapping herself on the Lich's legs. That wasn't enough to stop the super-being. He still clawed at the ground and pulled his way over towards me. I didn't know what these two were up to, but I stood my ground as they kept coming at me. The Lich tried kicking her off but she was instead flung in my direction. The Lich got up and I felt weak and helpless.

"**Shawn! MOVE!**"

I shook violently, but that was all I could do. Star pushed me out of the way again, but this time risking even more than the other times. This time was worse. I fell to the ground and witnessed the Lich grab Star instead of me…and…_eat_ her.

"**NOOOOOO**," I screamed into the air while on my knees.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: _That_ escalated pretty quick.

Clockwork: We can't end the chapter like _that_!

Teller14-djb: I'm sad to say, but yeah we do. The season finally of the show is Monday so to them, they have about a few minutes to restore their time-shifts before Finn disappears on them again.

Clockwork: You really should fix that problem.

Teller14-djb: In time Clockwork. In time.

Teller14-djb&Clockwork: See ya around!


	17. Brain Freeze

_**WARNING VIEWER: The Following A/N Contains Spoils For Chapter 16 Of Into the Wormhole. If You Do Not Wish To Ruin The Surprises Held In This Chapter, Please Skip Ahead Past This A/N. For The Rest Of You, Enjoy.**_

A/N:

Teller14-djb: These are the last chapters of Into the Wormhole that I'll post. And if you haven't guessed it by now, that warning up there is gonna pop up whenever there's a song I want you guys to hear.

Brenda: And this time I gave him the song idea.

Clockwork: How did she get in here?

Teller14-djb: I don't know. -_- Clockwork?

Clockwork: Yes.

Teller14-djb: Did you leave the door open?

Clockwork: 0.0 Uhh…

Teller14-djb: Everyone this is my older sister, Brenda.

Brenda: Hi folks.

Clockwork: When Shawn puts on the crown-

Brenda: Play the song I Love My Life by Demarco, and stop after 1:30.

Clockwork: Quit taking my job.

Brenda: Maybe I wouldn't if you did it right.

Teller14-djb: **Both of you knock it off!** If you're gonna argue, take it outside the A/N!

Brenda&Clockwork: But-

Teler14-djb: Up-bub-bub! March.

Brenda&Clockwork: But-

Teler14-djb: **NOW!** Hehe. Sorry for that folks. Let's move on with the adventure. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE!** Oh and for the record, before I forget, this chapter has minor swearing from Shawn. He's upset and the story isn't rated T for his age.

Chapter 16: Brain Freeze

Shawn's POV

"**NOOOOOO**," I screamed into the air while on my knees.

The Lich laughed at me. This was just like school. I'm always bullied. And made fun off. And rejected by people. Except by Star. She's the only person that's been by my side the longest, even if I didn't know it yet; not even my parents have that royalty. But all that didn't matter because the Lich had won. This time for sure. I sunk my head in defeat.

'_**Shawn**_,' I heard a familiar voice call out to me. '_**Shawn!**_'

"Star," I said looking up.

Star was floating above my head. Well, _Stars_. Luna/Star was floating right next to normal Star. There was a blue field around the both of her.

"Star? Luna? What are you both doing here at the same time?"

'_**Look**_,' normal Star started. '_**I'm still inside the Lich. I just made it like this so I can tell you not to quit.**_'

"What's the point? I couldn't stop him when I had the chance before you were eaten. What chance do I stand now?"

'_**This is coming from the same kid who took on Brad Fisher for me**_,' Luna/Star said.

"And the one who saved those kids from the house fire," I heard Finn call, coming up the mountain with the others.

"What are you guys doing here?"

'_**Guys there isn't much time**_,' normal Star told us. '_**You have to stop the Lich once and for all.**_'

"But what about you," Fionna asked.

'_**I'll be fine**_,' Luna/Star said.

'_**Just use your HEADS**_,' both Stars unitized before fading away.

"Now what," Jake wondered.

"Get me the Ice Crowns," I told them as I stood. "Fast."

"What are ya gonna do," Cake questioned.

"What I must," I said glaring at the hyena-like Lich. "Shit just got personal."

-AT-

No One's POV

The heroic quad ventured forth to retrieve the crowns. Jake and Cake went into a cheetah-like formation and ran with Finn and Fionna on their backs, all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"Think Finn," Cake told him. "Which way did you whip the crowns?"

"I think it went somewhere near the Flame Kingdom. We should look there and maybe ask Flame Princess for help and-" Finn silenced himself seeing his friends with straight faces. "Or maybe not."

The trio shook their heads with a sigh. Jake looked near the Candy Castle and saw the Ice Royals digging through the green garbage unit. Jake gestured for the others to look too. Once they did, they exchanged a smirk and walked over to the royals. Cake grabbed both of them by their blue feet and lifted the Ice Royals just above the trash unit.

"I don't think so," Cake smiled evilly at the villains.

"Would it help if we apologized," Ice Queen bargained, hoping it would work.

"Launch 'em," Finn smiled.

Cake sent the Ice Royals far off into the Ice Kingdom. Jake flipped over the garbage unit and dug around like the royals. But unlike them, Jake had success.

"Got 'em," Jake exclaimed holding them in the air.

"Alright Jake," Finn said, starting to fade. "Uh oh."

"What do we do," Cake wondered.

"Get the crown to Shawn," Jake told them as he tossed the crowns to their female counterparts.

"Tell Shawn we believe in him," the brother said in unison as the finished fading.

"Let's hurry," Fionna told her sister as they ran towards the Lich.

-AT-

"Shawn," Fionna and Cake unitized running up to the boy. "Take the crowns."

The girls tossed Shawn the headpieces and he began fitting them together. Fionna and Cake stopped right next to him and noticed the Lich still laughing.

"What's with him," Cake wondered.

"The asshole hasn't stopped laughing since you two left," Shawn said, finally merging the crown and tiara together. "It's really pissing me off."

"What are you gonna do," Fionna questioned.

"I'm gonna extinguish his bony ass to the grave. Ice sculpture style."

Shawn took the crown above his head and sighed.

"Stand back."

Cake stretched Fionna a foot way from Shawn. Shawn kept the joined Crowns above his head and he began softly singing.

"I love my life (I love my life)

I love my life (I love my life)

I love my life, I love my life (yeahhhh)"

Shawn put on the crown and his blonde hair grew longer, his blue eyes got bigger and his sanity grew smaller by the second. Shawn used his long hair to hover at the Lich's standing height. The Lich saw this and rose up. Shawn glared at him and shot an Ice Energy Beam at the monster.

"None a wi nuh know weh tomorrow may bring cah Di future deh hours away  
So mi a live my life today, mi a live my life Today yeah  
So low mi mek mi talk weh mi waan fi talk mi Have nuff mi say  
So mi a go live my life today, mi a go live my life today  
So everybody help mi sing it out.

The Lich began freezing up completely. Starting at his feet and working its way up.

"Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
So mi a live my life today  
Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
Oh oh  
Mi love my life  
So mi a live my life today."

The Lich was now a fully frozen block of ice. Shawn remained in the air while Cake stretched herself along with Fionna over to their previous spot.

"Shawn you did it," Fionna yelled excitedly.

Shawn remained.

"Uh…Shawn," Cake worried.

"Now now Gunther," Shawn turned around making the girls gasp as he smiled evilly. "Play in the snow."

Shawn shot an Blizzard at them and the heroines screamed for dear life.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Shawn isn't exactly himself right now. He tried to do what Simon did for Marceline, but that plan sunk.

Brenda: Don't you mean _froze_.

Clockwork: Hey!

Teller14-djb: Clockwork.

Clockwork: But one-liners are _my_ thing.

Brenda: I don't see your name on them.

Teller14-djb: While I handle them, you guys enjoy the next chapter. Silver tongue…_**ACTIVATE!**_


	18. How It Ends?

Chapter 17: How It Ends?

Shawn's POV

**I looked around and saw that I was in a golden room. The room had three ruby red windows; one on the front, two on the sides. The air felt cold and I could see my breath.**

"**Where the flop am I," I asked shivering slightly.**

"**You are inside the Ice Crown," a male voice told me.**

"**And the Ice Tiara as well," a female voice added.**

"**Oh," I said. "Well why am I here?"**

"**We have seen your progress Shawn Parker."**

"**And we are very impressed with you," the male said.**

**Images of my progress in Ooaa were shown on the windows. When I saved the kids from the fire wall, when I saved the kids from the fire inside the house, when I saved the girls from the ice. All of it was on display for me. The question remained though:**

"**Who are you two and what do you want with me?"**

"**We are the spirits of Ice," the male introduced.**

"**And we want you to be the next Ice Lord," the female told me.**

"**Ice Lord," I questioned.**

"**The Ice Lord is the one true master of all forms of ice."**

"**The last Ice Lord we had," the male continued, "we were forced to lock him deep within the Crowns."**

"**And with what we've seen from you Shawn Parker, we were hoping you'd be the Ice Lord and bring back the balance of the universe."**

"**Show me the outside," I demanded. "I want to see what my body's up to."**

"**What purpose would that serve?"**

"**I just want to test an idea I'm having."**

"**Very well," the male said opening the front window. **

No One's POV

Fionna grabbed Cake and back-flipped them away from the Blizzard Shawn's body created.

"Have you gone mad in your mind grapes man," Fionna yelled out him.

"On the contrary," the body began, "for the first time, I'm thinking clearly. The voices tell me that the world needs to be gloriously cold. Just picture it, a frozen wasteland as far as the eye can see."

"If you want that just go to the Ice Kingdom," Cake told the body.

"Don't you see Kitty? The _world_ will be my new Ice Kingdom!"

"Kitty? _Kitty?_ **KITTY?!**"

Cake grew and began assaulting the body. The body flew away from the attacks and dished out a few of his own.

Shawn's POV

"**See that," I said gesturing to the battle. "This is what happens when you give a mortal these powers. No matter who you get the result is always a mess."**

"**You might be right about that," the male sighed.**

"**Well what are we going to do," the female questioned. **

"**I don't know," I said. "Give me a minute to think."**

No One's POV

"Cake," Fionna called from her head. "Stop attacking him."

"He started it," Cake fumed.

"And I'm ending it. He's being controlled by the crowns. Just the Ice Royals were. Get me close enough and I think I can reason with him."

"I hope you know what your doing Fi."

"I do. You just have to trust me."

"I trust ya."

Cake stretched near the body and Fionna stood with her arms crossed. Cake stretched Fionna right in front of it with her hand and it only laughed.

"What do you want bunny," it said smiling evilly.

Fionna quickly fumed but remembered her plan.

Shawn's POV

"Shawn," **I heard someone say from outside the crowns.**

"**Fionna," I questioned walking up to the mirror.**

"Shawn you have to snap out of it. The crown makes you forget what really matters. It did it to the Ice Royals and it's doing it to you too. You have to fight it. You can do it. I wasn't quite sure when I met you, but you proved me wrong. And if Finn and Jake can believe in you, then so can Cake and me."

"**We are sorry for bringing you here Shawn Parker," the female said.**

"**It's obvious you are needed elsewhere," the male said. "We just don't want to go back to those screw-ups again."**

"**You have to," I smiled weakly. "Just until I can find you both your **_**real**_** Ice Lord."**

"**Take care Shawn Parker the Human," the voices unitized.**

"**You both take care too…Ice Spirits…I guess?"**

"**See you in the future."**

No One's POV

"You have to do it Shawn," Fionna concluded. "For Holly, Molly, Jolly. For Finn, Jake, Cake and me. Shawn…do it for Star."

Shawn's pupils dilated. He shook his head. His hair still flapping to keep him up. Shawn looked at Fionna for a second then smiled.

"Where I went," he said, "it's really cold."

"It worked," Fionna cheered.

The ground rumbled causing the three heroes to look towards the Lich. The sculpture started shaking, forcing the heroes into attack position. The mouth of the Lich busted open and launched a black and white blur straight at Shawn. The crowns were knocked off his head which Fionna caught. Shawn and Star on the other hand were falling.

"Star," Shawn crossed his arms.

"Don't judge me," she batted. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Star made her body turn into a parachute. She grabbed Shawn and the two safely floated down. When they landed, the ground shook again.

"Shawn," Cake called. "Behind you!"

The siblings looked up and saw a black gunk ooze out of the Lich's mouth hole. Shawn immediately retracted his new Energy Blaster and pulled the trigger at the monster. But to no triumph.

"**Shawn**," Jolly yelled from the mountain. "**Catch!**"

Jolly threw Shawn the sapphire. Thankfully, Shawn caught it, combined it with the weapon, re-aimed and shot. This time a purple sphere of energy came out and Shawn was left at full power. The Energy Bolt hit the Lich causing a massive explosion that propelled them back. Cake caught Star but Shawn was sent flying into the hands of Jolly, Molly and Holly.

The Lich, was finally destroyed. Or so they thought…


	19. Epilogue: Just the Start

Epilogue: Just the Start

No One's POV

Cake stretched the girls over to Shawn who was laughing. The kids were again dog-piled on him, but this, it welcomed. Cake set the girls down next to him and Star smirked to the boy.

"And I thought human and food hated each other," Star said.

"If they saved our lives, they're cool," Shawn smiled.

"Hop on," Cake ordered. "Let's check out the damage in the Candy Kingdom."

They all got on Cake's horse-formed back and rode back to the Candy Kingdom.

Star's POV

Much to our dismay, the whole Kingdom was there to cheer for us. We had a huge celebration for it late into the night. I knew by the position of the moon that I might not see my dad that night. Oh well. There was always the next day thanks to Shawn. Maybe things were gonna be different. When we got tired enough to pass out, I grew and took my friends back to the Tree Fort.

I liked these new powers. I mean, I like my old ones but these ones might come in handy some time. When I reached the door, they jumped off of me and went inside. We climbed up the ladder.

"Star," Shawn questioned. "Why don't you walk on two paws like Cake and Jake?"

"I have to maintain some of my instincts," I told him. "It keeps me grounded."

"Well I'm turning in," Jake yawned. "I can't jam all the time."

"Me too," Finn said. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," we all called back to him; but it was more to each other.

Cake went to here and Fionna's room and the guys went to theirs. I lied down on the couch and saw Fionna grab Shawn's collar. I could've jumped up, but something told me to let this play out.

"If you tell anyone what I said back there," she warned. "I'll cut off your arms and use them for boomerangs."

"You're joking right," Shawn asked.

Fionna stared blankly at him.

"Goodnight Shawn."

She let go and went upstairs. I looked at my brother curiously. I don't know what happened. I don't wanna know what happened. I'm just gonna live with what I heard. Shawn got on the couch and laid down next to me.

"I do not understand girls."

"Good," I said. "We don't understand guys."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

"Maybe. Goodnight Shawn."

"Goodnight Star."

Shawn is an easy sleeper. Once his head hits the pillow at night, he's out. And he stays sleeping. Not even the Blizzard of '58 could wake him. I put my head down only to have it rear back up at the sight of my dad at the window. I got out of bed, or couch if you wanna get technical, and climbed to the roof same as before.

"What's up," I smiled at him.

"Nice work back there," he nuzzled my nose. "You're really earning the name Vörðurs."

"Yep. Just two more problems to take care of and then I'm done. Right?"

"Well…"

"Dad?"

"You'll find out soon. Just stay in close range to Shawn. Soon he'll gain much more to lose."

"Why?"

"You _did_ change this loop. So the other two loops you will face will change with it. Stay safe."

With that, my dad left again. It was just like what I saw in the Lich. I tried not to think about it, so I repressed the memory. In the words of a wise man, some stories are better left untold.

No One's POV

The Ice Royals pulled apart their crowns and placed them back on their heads.

"_Fools,"_ the Lich called out to them causing the villains to jump.

"Where are you," Ice King asked.

"_I'm speaking from a higher place."_

"The 50th dead world," Ice Queen questioned.

"_NO! You two have failed me! So it's time I send in some old…or should I say, younger friends of yours."_

"You don't mean," the Ice Royals said in unison.

"_HA! HA! HA! HA! Let the games begin!"_

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Dun-dun-dah!

Clockwork: How many of you thought Finn was the only human on Ooo. Come on. Be honest.

Brenda: Even if you haven't live through the past before, it's just common sense. I mean there has to be at least _some_ other than Fionna. Finn had to get to Ooo some how didn't he.

Teller14-djb: So I guess that's it for now. But be sure to check out Portal Problems. I forgot the name last time. So Brenda thought it would be funny to confuse me by saying it was Parallel Problems.

Brenda: And you believed me.

Clockwork: So much for _help_.

Teller14-djb: _Anyway_, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the story.

Teller14-djb, Clockwork&Brenda: See ya on the next one!


	20. Portal Problems SNEAK PEEK

A/N:

Brenda: We didn't get the 20 reviews we asked for, but I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peek at Portal Problems anyway. Just don't tell Clockwork or Teller. Silver tongue…activate.

Adventure Time Mixed Dimensions

Part 2: Portal Problems

_SNEAK PEEK_

Shawn's POV

"Hurry up Natasha," I shouted. "We've gotta get this bomb up to the top."

"I'm coming," she called back to me. "Where's Nova and Star?"

"They're back with the team and the Gum Royals finishing the machine. Now come on! They're about to do the spell! The Lich cannot be raised again."

We ran along the hill. Multiple Ice Blasts were sent in our direction. Natasha and I dodged almost every one. The weight of the bomb the Gum Royals made slowed me down. So much that my leg got caught. Natasha ran up to me retracting her crystal sword.

"I can get you out," she said.

"No," I exclaimed. "There's not enough time. Just take the bomb and stop the Ice Kids."

Natasha nodded at me and took the bomb from my hands. Running towards the Ice Princess. I retracted my duel grass swords and sheered the Ice Bolt. I glanced over halfway through, and saw Ice Prince closing in on Natasha.

"Not on my watch," I breathed. "Nova better thank me for this."

I sliced off the last bit of the Ice Bolt and turned it into a cube. I hoped what Finn taught me would work this time. I threw up the cube and finally whipped it at Ice Princes head. I ran over to Natasha but Ice Prince shot a Blizzard at both of us. We were flung over the edge of the cliff. I hung onto the side and grabbed Natasha who held onto the bomb with her other hand.

"Don't let go," I strained.

"Of you or the bomb," she worried.

"Both!"

Ice Prince flew down to the edge of the cliff. He smiled evilly at us with both of his hands glowing. I looked to Natasha and saw something past her. I smiled at her but she looked at me like I was mad. When aren't I insane?

"Any last words," Ice Prince grinned.

"Just one," I smirked. "Brainstorm!"

He too looked at me like I had gone crazy. I did. A long time ago. And Ooaa didn't make the problem any better. I loosened my grip on the cliff, and let go.

A/N:

Brenda: I could've shown you the beginning like Teller had planned. But its way more fun to leave you guys in dismay. We wanted reviews, and this is the price you pay if we don't get them. Not to sound mean or anything. I have to go now before the guys get back. See ya on the next one!


End file.
